If you had just one chance
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: Canceled until further notice.Hermione is kidnapped, Severus saves her, they do all the fun stuff that I make them do, and the romance setting implies. :)
1. The Big Choice

Disclaimer: See chapter one if it is so necessary.  
  
When they reached the great hall, Harry and Ron were glaring daggers at Severus who only glared back. Hermione tugged at his sleeve.  
  
"Sev . . . Please stop glaring at them like that, it makes me want to go over there and-" He interrupted her by leading her up to the staff table. It was still May. The students that normally inhabited the castle were all sent home last year, for the school had closed its doors to all students. Only for a year or two though. Dumbledore's heart was far too big to close it forever.  
  
"Good morning, Severus, Hermione." Minerva said, looking at Severus with a look that said clearer than words 'Touch her and die, Snape.' Severus sent a look her way that said 'I would never, McGonagall.'  
  
They ate in silence, Severus and Hermione eating as fast as they could without looking conspicuous. They both knew that Harry and Ron were looking at them so as to make sure that they weren't just dreaming the two of them entering the hall together. Unhappily for both of them, they obviously weren't.  
  
Severus and Hermione left the hall together to go and finish Hermione's rooms. After they started the painting again Severus stated in a would-be-calm voice:  
  
"You know, if its possible, I believe that Potter and Weasleys hate for me has increased."  
  
"Sev . . . Don't say that . . . They'll cool down, and if they don't, I'll go enchant them so that they will."  
  
"My god, they'll be the coldest souls in Scotland." He said jokingly.  
  
"Whatever, Snape." She said playfully.  
  
"Don't you take that tone of voice with me Miss Granger." He said, a voice of mock threatening purring in his throat.  
  
"And what will you do about it, Professor?" She asked tauntingly.  
  
"This." He said simply and performed one of the charms that got to Hermione most; The Tickling Charm.  
  
"Severus . . . Must we really bring Minerva into this? Stop it!" She said laughing way to hard than is good for a nineteen year old girl.  
  
"Bring me into what?" said a sharp voice from the door.  
  
Severus paused in his tickling for a moment and Hermione took the chance to roll away from him.  
  
"Severus was only tickling me Minerva, I was teasing him you see, and he got fed up with it." Hermione said in a falsely innocent voice.  
  
"Alright. Are you alright though dear?" Minerva asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." She answered.  
  
"Are you sure, Hermione?" Minerva persisted.  
  
"If she says she's fine than she's obviously fine Minerva!" Severus snapped.  
  
"I wasn't asking you Severus." Minerva replied, acid dripping off her voice.  
  
"Oh yes. This is *just* what I need. My two favorite people in the world attempting to kill each other by glaring." Hermione said in mock happiness.  
  
"Sorry Mione dear," Severus said apologetically, "I was only saying."  
  
" 'Only saying' indeed!" Minerva huffed, "I'm sorry Hermione, but just out of curiosity, how is it that you can keep him under control?" She said.  
  
"Charms, hexes. You know, all the things that a young student would want to do to him." Hermione laughed at the look that spasmed across Minerva's face. "Not seriously Minerva. Honestly, I really don't know how." She said after a moment of hysterics.  
  
"Good. Severus, any hexes that go on in this room come straight to me. Nice painting, by the way." She said, indicating the large green spot on Severus' robes.  
  
"Very funny Minerva." Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, wasn't it?" She said over her shoulder as she left.  
  
"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Hermione said after Minerva was well up the corridor.  
  
"Far better than I expected it would go." He responded. They continued painting the room in silence. When they walked back into the starry living room Hermione gasped.  
  
"Hedwig!" She screeched, rushing over to the large snowy owl. Severus recognized it immediately as Potters owl. Hermione took the note from Hedwig and the bird flew out the door that Minerva had left open.  
  
Dear Hermione, Ron and I are very sorry about the conversation that we had yesterday. We kinda overheard the staff talking about you and hung by to listen. They seem to think that half of your family is dead and we wanted to make sure if it was true or not and whether or not you knew. Sorry to bother you. Say hello to Snape for us. Harry and Ron.  
  
The last bit "Say hello to Snape for us" seemed to be written in a tense writing as all the lines were almost completely straight.  
  
"Sev . . . They know . . . I forgot to tell them . . . Shit." She said between deep steadying breaths.  
  
"What do they know? Hermione. What?"  
  
"My family. The staff was talking and they listened. Do you happen to have an owl?" She added.  
  
"Yeah. Hold on dear. I'll go fetch her for you."  
  
~~*~~  
  
He came back in with a large magnificent Eagle owl resting on his arm. "Her name is Nemesis." He said, handing the great bird over to Hermione.  
  
"Destiny, fate. Great meanings for a bird like her. She's beautiful Sev. Where did you find her?" She said all this while Nemesis sat on her arm and clicked her beak.  
  
"My mother gave her to me in my third year, here at Hogwarts. I've had her ever since." He said, a touch of sadness entering his voice.  
  
"What happened to her. Your mother I mean. Not Nemesis. Obviously no- " He silenced her with beginning his story.  
  
"My mother died in my fourth year. I didn't find out till the summer. Father said in a letter that she had gone to work with Voldemort. It was a lie. My father hadn't even written the letter. She had died in a raid of our house by the Ministry of Magic. Arours had swamped the house and my father had taken my brother and sister into a hidden cellar. They were young, my siblings. They cried for my mother like they knew what would happen. My Father didn't know at the time that she wasn't there and put a Silencing charm over the cellar. My mother died in the raid. The Arours killed her quickly and moved to the cellar. They had known it was there. They killed my brother and sister and threw my Father in Azkaban. He died sometime in my seventh year. I am one of the few Snapes left." He said the last part bitterly and turned his back to Hermione, not really wanting to see her expression.  
  
Her head had snapped up and she had finished her note to Harry and Ron apologizing for not telling them about everything. "Sev . . . Is there anything I can do?" She said after a moments pause. (A/N: Sorry that was a bit long and I read it over and it sounds like ramblings. Sorry. Tell me if it doesn't make sense.)  
  
"No." He said bitterly. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have laid ancient history upon you."  
  
"Its alright Sev. Can you help me tie this to Nemesis' leg please?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. Hold on a sec." He wiped his eyes not really realizing that there had been warm tears running down his cheeks.  
  
While they fumbled with tying the note to Nemesis' leg Hermione glanced up into Severus' eyes finding them fixed upon her. She looked away quickly, embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink as their hands met as Nemesis took off and flew through the door. She looked down at their entwined hands and blushed even deeper. She attempted to pull away and succeeded only when she had hit him with her one free hand. She didn't hit him hard though. Just hard enough to make him let go.  
  
"I told you you would know when I was ready." She said softly.  
  
"I think your ready now." He said just as softly.  
  
"I don't." She stated.  
  
He took a step back to give her some space. "I'm sorry. I . . . I just thought you might be ready now." He muttered.  
  
"Sev. I'll tell you when. In some way or other, I'll tell you. I don't want to ruin our friendship just yet." She said soothingly.  
  
"Alright." He said, leading her to the kitchen to make some tea.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When they got back to the living room they found Nemesis perched on an armchair, looking at them like a captive eagle instead of the owl she was.  
  
Hermione took the note from the bird and read it. The note confirmed that it was all right and she needn't fret.  
  
Severus walked slowly from the couch to the hallway thinking deeply, he did not even notice when Hermione threw a light Impedimenta Curse at him. Only did he notice that there was another living being in the world when another well-placed Impedimenta hit him square in the back.  
  
After she had muttered the counter-curse he turned to her, "What?" He asked.  
  
"Your pacing like a caged lion, and its really, REALLY aggravating!" She stressed the word 'lion'.  
  
"You said before that we are friends. Did you mean it? Or were you just saying that to make me shut up?" He said the last bit looking straight into her eyes and she knew she would have to tell the truth.  
  
"Of course I meant it Sev!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Good. Now lets put the finishing touches on you room."  
  
~~*~~  
  
While they moved the bed back into Hermione's room (with magic of course, no point in huffing and puffing if you don't have to) they avoided each other's eyes. They were both painfully aware that their 'friendship' as Hermione had put it, was reaching a dangerous point. Most people go through something in a co-ed relationship. There's always a point that at least one of the people is thinking of how to turn friendship into something more.  
  
This time though, they both were.  
  
They finished the work sometime after three bookshelves were moved in, a desk, and a nightstand. Not to mention the bed they had moved in before and a magicked-in window seat that had a perfect view of the smooth lake.  
  
Hermione plopped herself down on the bed and Severus perched uncomfortably on the window seat. Normally, if there were a window in the dungeons, it would show no sky, but large amounts of what one could only describe as, crap. Now though it showed the lake.  
  
"Severus?" Hermione asked, she had been calling his name softly for quite some time now.  
  
"Hmm?" He said, obviously not paying attention.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"What? Of course. I'm always alright." He responded.  
  
"Sure you are." She said in a disbelieving tone. "You should get some sleep. It's almost midnight." She commented, after giving him a long searching stare, rather like the one he had given Robert.  
  
"You're right, as always." He muttered something Hermione couldn't here properly but it sounded like "bloody know-it-all".  
  
They went their separate ways and off along to sleep. Severus had a very strange dream indeed.  
  
**Fade into dream, In Severus' head**  
  
"Hermione?" called his dream-self cautiously.  
  
"Severus, is that you?" The answer came, but it sounded muffled.  
  
"Yes. Where are you Hermione?" He called, more loudly this time.  
  
" 'Come hither, I am here!'" She quoted.  
  
"Now's not the time to show off Mione." He said. He couldn't see anything and was very, VERY worried about it.  
  
"Oh, but why not?" A seductive voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Because . . . Umm . . ." He was very aware that she was very close by, but he still couldn't see her.  
  
There was a rush of air as something whooshed past his ear.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked, not really sure of where she was.  
  
"Oh . . . I dunno . . . Can't you guess?" She said. He could tell that she was either right on top of him, or extremely close.  
  
He didn't get a chance to answer though as he could suddenly see her and it wasn't Hermione at all. The Dark Lord Voldemort, powers intact, and a wand pointing at him muttered the one, fatal word that sent shivers down Severus' spine just seeing those words come out of his mouth.  
  
"CRUCIO!" He woke up screaming.  
  
**Fade out, Severus' bedroom**  
  
The walls loomed over him as he screamed for mercy, the dream curse still pulsing through his blood.  
  
Hermione had heard the screams from her room and had come running across the hall to him. He wouldn't stop screaming so she cast Stupefy upon him and he fell silent.  
  
"Enervate!" She whispered and Severus sat straight up in bed.  
  
"I have to talk to Albus. Immediately." He said.  
  
"Hold on then Sev." She whispered and pulled a velvet pouch from the mantle piece and withdrew some deep purple powder and threw it into the flames. Soon enough, the Headmasters head emerged.  
  
"What is it Severus?" He said.  
  
"I have had another dream Albus." Severus began. "The Dark Lord knows I am a spy, he mocked me, sent the Cruciatus upon me, and I woke up screaming. He knows though. He wouldn't of sent this dream if he didn't know." He extended his left forearm and examined the large black tattoo there. A skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. It glowed a deep entrancing red.  
  
"Yes . . . It was sent to only me. Damn." He cursed.  
  
"Severus. I must order you not to attend any of the next Death Eater revels. I know it is a sure sign to Voldemort that we know that he knows, but, I must insist." Albus Dumbledore's head ordered Severus. "Now get some sleep, the both of you." He said, acknowledging Hermione for the first time.  
  
"Goodnight Headmaster." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Severus." He said, then his head disappeared.  
  
"You didn't tell him all of it. I can tell." She said.  
  
"You're correct. But don't think for a moment that I'll tell you either."  
  
"I didn't expect you to." She said over her shoulder as she left.  
  
"Really . . . You wouldn't want to know either . . ." He whispered, climbing back into his bed, rolling over and falling asleep. This sleep was unperturbed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione slept more fitfully after listening to the silence for about twenty minutes. She swore that if she listened hard enough that she could hear Severus' soft breathing across the hall. She sighed contentedly. She was glad that she had a home.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!" An infuriated cry rang from Sev's rooms.  
  
"What?" she called groggily.  
  
"COME HERE NOW!" Snape yelled. It seemed she called him Snape when he yelled.  
  
"I'm coming . . ." She mumbled.  
  
"ACCIO HERMIONE!" He yelled. He obviously wasn't waiting around. After her feet had returned to the ground, she could see exactly why he was yelling.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the green and silver rug that covered most of the floor in Severus' rooms sat a . . .  
  
A/N: Hehehe. Cliffhanger. First one. I'm so proud of myself. Not really actually. Anyway . . . Review and the next chapter might magically appear. *hint hint*  
  
SHOUTOUTS: Thank you to Bunny who was my first ever reviewer. And thank you to ________! 


	2. ReFurbished Beginning

Authors Note: You may ask, and rightly, why the stinking hell I re-uploaded this chapter. Well, a few changes have been made, and when I have enough time (*cough*summer*coughcough*) I will rewrite this chapter and a few after it, because frankly, it stinks! Oh, and I'm adding the Disclaimer below, so that I can get rid of the one that was ahead of this chapter, making me look like an idiot. Which I am.  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own only those characters that do not stir up recognition in the reader's brain. Now, the fact may appear that the reader may or may not have met a few people I borrowed names from, but that's not really the point. More to the point, I am not looking forward to a copyright infringement with JK Rowling and the Warner Brothers Motley Crew. Thank you, and please don't waste your time reading this when you could be reading something so so so much better. Really, FF.Net it chock full of great writers. Check them out!  
  
"I call this meeting together on the gravest of grave times." Dumbledore began but was interrupted by Robert Griffin.  
  
"Why? What has possibly happened now?" He exclaimed.  
  
"I will tell you in a moment." Dumbledore said sharply to him. "If you take a look around we have three people missing. Clara Van Kleeck, Alexandra Turkowski, and Hermione Granger," Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Oh my God, not Hermione too!" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Potter, Granger has been taken by the Dark Lord and we have only one choice." Severus Snape had glided to the doorframe and was mocking Harry from there. "We go into the lair of the beast and rescue all three of them."  
  
"Thankyou Severus. Now kindly stop mocking Potter." Griffin had stood up and was glaring at Snape cruelly.  
  
"You-!" Severus started but was interrupted by a loud boom and a scarlet cloud of smoke from Dumbledore's wand.  
  
"Severus, Robert. Sit down! We are already split by Cornielus Fudge and do not need to be split by you two." He said crisply.  
  
"I am sorry Albus." Severus said quickly. Robert muttered the likewise.  
  
"But you are right, the both of you. We do need to rescue Clara, Alexandra, and Hermione. But Robert is also correct. You do need to stop mocking Harry, Severus." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"Alright. Fair enough." Severus said bitterly.  
  
"Good. Now," Said Dumbledore, "We need a team of no more then five people to go and rescue our missing three."  
  
Six hands shot immediately into the air and a seventh followed reluctantly.  
  
Travis Stenstrom, Harry Potter, Robert Griffin, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasly, and Severus Snape. Five had to be chosen.  
  
"Travis, you're going. Robert. You too. Sirius, Remus. And Severus." Dumbledore rattled of the names of the peoples who would be going.  
  
"WHAT??" Harry yelled. "Ron and I are Hermione's best friends and we aren't aloud to come?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron joined in, "We want to help Hermione, and you can't stop us!"  
  
"You think two 18 year old wizards can possibly find their way to Voldsemort's lair, then rescue three other wizards AND make it back here alive?" Snape asked scathingly.  
  
"Yes." They said in unison defiantly.  
  
"No. Harry, Ron. You will by NO means attempt in accompanying anyone on this voyage," Said Dumbledore, "It is to dangerous."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Later in Dumbledore's office Severus and Albus were talking about how Severus was going to get where they were going.  
  
"We could apparate." Severus suggested.  
  
"I doubt that would work Severus." Dumbledore said patiently. "Voldemort would surely have thought of that. Though I am sure that somewhere near where you are trying to go, there is a extremely good point to which you and your team could apparate."  
  
"Alr- Albus? What team?" Snape said loudly.  
  
"What? Oh. Didn't I tell you? I suppose not. You are running the team that is rescuing Clara, Alexandra, and Hermione." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Albus . . . You really must tell me these things before you appoint them to me." Severus said coldly.  
  
"Alright . . . Did I forget to mention that you are leaving tomorrow?" Albus asked him, a sparkling light coming into those light blue eyes.  
  
"Albus . . ." Snape groaned. "Fine. But only because you said so."  
~~*~~  
  
They set off. Severus in front, Robert bringing up the rear. They had apparated to a spot near the muggle London. Severus stopped.  
  
"Does ANYBODY know where we are going?" He asked irritably.  
  
"No . . ." was about all that anybody said.  
  
Ooook . . . Severus thought. Where is Albus when you need him?  
  
Severus turned to his "team" "Alright. None of us has any idea where we are going. Dumbledore is the only person I can think of who does. We shall take a vote. One of us will apparate back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible and speak to Albus. Who will go?"  
  
Only two people wanted to go this time though he really couldn't think of why the rest of them wanted to stay here.  
  
Travis and Robert wanted to go.  
  
"Robert, you are capable of apparating all the way back to Hogwarts and then find Dumbledore?" Severus gave Robert a searching glare.  
  
"Yes." Robert replied.  
  
"Then get going you fool!" Severus snapped.  
  
There was pop and Robert disappeared.  
  
"Ok. Now lets set up camp somewhere near here." Severus ordered.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When Robert got back there were already three tents set up near the spot where he had left everybody. He could see Snape prowling along the tents. That greasy git. He thought to himself.  
  
"SNAPE!" Robert yelled, "SNAPE! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ALBUS TOLD ME? SNAPE!"  
  
Severus came gliding up to him. "Well?" he asked expectantly.  
  
"We passed it. He says that where we are now is exactly one mile from it." Robert said in a rush.  
  
"But there's nothing there!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"I know and I told him so, he said check underground. He said think like a snake. In other words, a snake burrow." Robert finished.  
  
"Alright. We'll give them till the morning. Then we tell them. Let them recover."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus went to bed with his head buzzing. All he could think about was what You-Know-Who was doing to three young women.  
  
He eventually fell asleep. It wasn't long though before he woke to the packing of tents.  
  
"Robert!" he ran outside fully dressed, "Robert! What did you tell them?" He asked as soon as Griffin had reached him.  
  
"I only told them that we missed the mark and had to pack up and retrace our steps." He said simply.  
  
"Ok. Now as soon as we are done packing we'll set out. Go spread the word. Its just one mile right?" Severus said.  
  
"Yeah. One mile." Robert replied.  
  
~~*~~  
  
One mile later.  
  
"Is there supposed to be something here?" Travis asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. But there is most likelly a password." Severus stated.  
  
"Everybody draw your wands. This is a dangerous area." Remus warned.  
  
Sirius was the first to cry out the alarm. A deatheater had apparated right in the center of a grove of trees. There was a knoll right next to him and the deatheater strode twordards him.  
  
"Death to mudbloods." He murmured. The knoll rolled and shivered until there was an opening large enough for eight grown men to fit into. The deatheater entered and immediately vanished because the hill was closeing.  
  
"Alright! We know the password we can go in and rescue Hermione, Clara, and Alexandra!" Snape called.  
  
There was a cheer of agreement after his words.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They entered the knoll, which from the inside was much bigger than the outside. Hold on Hermione, we're coming! Severus thought.  
  
No sooner than had they entered the knoll then they were ambushed by a small group of deatheaters on their way out. They were a bit taken aback to find five armed wizards in their midst.  
  
One of them was quicker to his wits and had started yelling "IMPIRIO!" when Severus had already cast "EXPELLIARMUS!" ten wands (for that was how many deatheaters there were) flew towards Severus, Travis, Remus, Sirius, and Robert. They all caught two and in the next few minutes none of them were quite sure what had happened but when it was all over they had two large bundles that happened to be ten deatheaters.  
  
The deatheaters had fought hard and Severus' mind was brought back to Hermione. She must have had it bad in here. I wonder if she knows we're coming. Then he suddenly realized that this was the third time from entering this place that he'd thought about Hermione. And they'd only been in there for five minutes. I can't possibly like her that way, can I? He asked himself. Well let's look back shall we? Came the irritating answer. Her first year what did you think of her? Look, we don't have time for this. HA! I knew you liked her!  
  
~~*~~  
  
They continued farther into the hill without much incident. All of them were now decked up in deatheater robes. They had figured that the three women would be locked in dungeons, which meant they would be in the center and on the bottom.  
  
They made their way there easily enough, but now they faced the prospect of which cell and which key. They eventually found them.  
  
"Sirius?" A highly female voice came from one of the cells when Sirius walked past it. He was in his animagus form and gave a gleeful bark. They had finally found what they were looking for.  
  
"Hermione!" Remus called running over to her cell. "Are you all right? How did they treat you? Which key do you need?"  
  
Severus walked slowly over and his stomach did a funny flip-flop thing that he had never before in his life experienced. "Ms. Granger." He acknowledged her with a nod.  
  
"Professor Snape!" she said in surprise. "I didn't know you would be coming."  
  
"I didn't either. But it doesn't matter. Which key is it to let you out? And where are Clara and Alexandra?" He said hurriedly.  
  
"They're here. It's a big old one. Kinda rusty. And silver." She said picking up on the urgency of the situation.  
  
"I found it!" Travis called.  
  
He let the three of them out and Hermione stumbled forward. Severus caught her mid-fall.  
  
The other two girls were not badly injured though they too stumbled into the arms of their rescuers. They had stolen three extra robes for the girls and they put them on while everyone else turned their backs. When they were finished the men surrounded the women and marched back up to the surface. When they got there the girls were far to tired to apparate and Remus and Sirius had already apparated so Travis took Alexandra, Robert took Clara and Snape was left with Hermione.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then Hermione looked away. Severus picked Hermione up before she could say anything and apparated. She's only nineteen! He scolded himself. You're what, thirty-nine? I'm sure that would go over well!  
  
They reached the Hogwart gates a few seconds after everybody else. They walked up to the castle in silence. Hermione took his hand to slow him down when they were almost at the oak front doors.  
  
"You said, back at the cells, I mean, that you didn't know you were coming. Did you mean it?" She had just realized that she had absolutely nothing to say and had only stopped him to get a good look at him. Oh my god, she thought, I can't believe I've only just noticed how appealing Severus Snape can be.  
  
"Yes. I did mean it. Why would I lie to you?" He said.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. You never seemed to like me before so I thought maybe it was still like that." She said it as though she hoped it wasn't.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron had come outside to great their friend.  
  
"I'll just leave you three to your lives, if you will kindly get out of my way, Mr. Potter." He said as though nothing had changed between himself and Hermione.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione ran into the Great Hall. She ran right up to Dumbledore's chair and asked him straight out: "Where is Severus? I need to speak with him now."  
  
"Miss Granger, he is currently unreachable." Dumbledore said evenly.  
  
"I don't care. Where is he?" She asked stubbornly.  
  
"He is in his rooms. Or you can check the dungeons." Dumbledore finally gave in.  
  
"Thankyou!" And she ran out.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The dungeons. Who would want their room in the dungeons? She thought to herself, but her thinking was cut short because the very person she was seeking ran into her.  
  
"Miss Granger!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Pro-" She stopped. She really didn't know what to call him. Not Severus, not right now anyway. But he picked up on her indecision.  
  
"You can call me Severus, if you like." He said kindly.  
  
"Alright. Err . . ." Now that she had found him and knew what to call him, she had nothing to say.  
  
"What are you doing down here, Miss Granger?" He asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
"Please, just call me Hermione. I was err . . . looking for you, I guess."  
  
"Really?" He was suddenly interested. Hardly anyone he knew would actually look for him, let alone tell him that.  
  
"Well, yes." She said. She was visibly uncomfortable.  
  
"Why don't we go someplace better to talk?" He offered.  
  
"I suppose that would be better than a hallway." She said, somewhat relieved.  
  
"Good." They walked along in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence really. It was more a silence where you're with someone you wanted to be with and you didn't want words to ruin the moment.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They reached where they were going about three minutes later, and Hermione was rather surprised when they entered Severus' private rooms.  
  
She gasped. The floors were a dark rich green carpet and the room was filled with silver light. The walls were decked with the universe as if it actually belonged there.  
  
"What?" Severus asked, giving her a funny look at the same time.  
  
"Its . . . Wow . . ." She was at a loss for words.  
  
"Not what you were expecting?" He guessed.  
  
"Definitely not." She confirmed.  
  
"Good." He said.  
  
"What exactly did you want to speak with me about?" She asked. She still didn't want to call him Severus.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Why are you so bloody happy?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Well . . . I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you."  
  
"Why the hell not?" she was getting more and more angry by the minute.  
  
"Well, it has to do with many things that do not concern you." LIAR! Yelled his brain. He told it to shut up.  
  
"Yes, it does. I can tell. Do not attempt to lie to me Severus Snape." She said.  
  
"You sound to much like Minerva McGonagall for your own good." He stated, still smiling.  
  
She really didn't want him to stop smiling, it transformed his face to something much greater. Her stomach was flipping around and it was making her somewhat giddy.  
  
"Good. At least someone in this school does. I know she still does, but you could use someone else to keep you in line!"  
  
"Do I? I thought I was always very in line." He looked at her with mock sorrow. My god, she's beautiful! His heart cried out to him.  
  
"Severus Snape, you can either stop mocking me now, or I can leave." She threatened.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" He asked her.  
  
"No. But that is beside the point."  
  
"No. Its not." He said.  
  
"Why not?" she asked  
  
"Err . . ." It was his turn to look uncomfortable.  
  
"That's what I thought." She walked over to the door. "Perhaps you can come talk to me when you have something to say." She closed the door behind her.  
  
Are you just going to let her walk away like that? His heart asked.  
  
Yes. For now. Let her cool down a bit. His head answered.  
  
The only problem was that his heart hardly ever obeyed his head, and this time was no exception.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!"  
  
She turned around to glare at him. "Why? You have something to say now?"  
  
"No. Well, I do, but I don't. Do you want to hear it?" He asked desperately.  
  
"Alright." She gave in.  
  
Hermione turned and walked back through the door which Severus had thrown open in his rush to get out.  
  
"Ok. I don't know how to say this exactly." He started.  
  
"Then maybe I should go until you do." She said.  
  
He took her hand. "No. I have to tell you this now. I just really don't know how to say it." He sat down, forgetting that he was still holding Hermione's hand, he ended up pulling her down with him.  
  
"Um Sev-" She started but he shushed her.  
  
"Hermione, over the past few days I have been going through something and I think it has to do with you. I don't know how, but I would like it if you could help me with it." He said.  
  
"Ok. What is it?" she asked, interested despite herself. Then she realized that she was sitting on him, and that he still had a firm grip on her hand.  
  
"Well, every time I see y-this person, my stomach feels . . . strange, I guess."  
  
"Like strange, how?" She asked.  
  
"Umm . . . it feels like its flipping over and over. Does that help any?" He said.  
  
"Yes. I suppose that if your stomach continues to do this every time you see this person, perhaps you should stop being around them."  
  
"I don't really think that is an option." He sighed.  
  
"Well, why not?" She said.  
  
"Because she's sitting on me." He sounded as though this was the most obvious thing in the world, but it was still the last thing Hermione had expected.  
  
"Oh my god, Severus, I'm sorry," She got up, "I really don't know what to say. I mean-"  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry. I only wanted to know if you could help me. I suppose not. I'm sorry I put you through this." He got up and turned around, not wanting to see the look of complete helplessness on her face.  
  
She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sev, you didn't let me finish. I meant that I don't know how to help you unless you tell me how I can."  
  
He spun around. "What?"  
  
"I said that I don't know how to help you unless you tell me how I can." She repeated.  
  
"Oh. I don't rightly know either. Except that I was thinking along the lines of-" He went to kiss her but she backed up.  
  
"I'm truly sorry Sev, but I can't, I can't." She started to cry for no real reason.  
  
He guided her to the couch and she sank down on it. Severus sat down next to her. He put an arm around her and began to rock her back and forth slowly whispering things like "Don't cry, its okay. Its my fault not yours. I shouldn't have done that. It was too soon. I'm sorry."  
  
She finally stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. All she needed right now was a friend. He realized. Harry and Ron couldn't help her; they had gone back to the burrow to help the Weasley's.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione shuddered awake to find herself wrapped up in Severus' arms. She shivered, even with carpet; a dungeon is very cold. She wrapped herself up more in her robes and pulled out her wand.  
  
She wrote a shimmering note in the air for Severus. Then she left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus awoke to find his arms empty and his rooms deserted and cold. He was walking back to the couch when he suddenly saw a large shimmering S floating next to his ear.  
  
He kept walking forward and turned around. He saw to his amazement a note hovering in the air. It read something like this:  
  
Severus, I'm sorry I didn't stay, but I couldn't. I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday and now that I think about it, I kinda wish it could have gone on. But what I can't get out of my head is that you are still in many ways my evil Potions Master. I can just imagine Harry and Ron's horror if they found out: "YOU DID WHAT?" "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KISS SOMETHING LIKE HIM?" I know it's not really very funny to you, but still. I'll come back tonight after dinner, but please don't pull anything like that again. You'll know when I'm ready. From your adoring friend,  
Hermione Granger  
  
Severus didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He decided laughing was a better idea. He spent the next three hours cleaning his rooms and getting them ready. He then sent an owl to Hermione.  
  
After all that was finished it was almost dinner. It was only about a half an hour away. He read and re-read the note until dinner. Part of it was still echoing in his head: From your adoring friend. He had never had any real friends so that had come as a real shock to him. He started to walk to dinner and found that his mind was so preoccupied that his feet had walked right past it.  
  
When he finally got there, dinner was just finishing and Hermione was nowhere in sight. He ate quickly and headed down to his dungeon to wait.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione reached her rooms long before dinner was over. She found two owls on her bed. One was from Severus. She read that one first.  
  
Hermione, After dinner would be perfect. I never really meant to be anything more than your evil Potions Master in the first place but things happen in strange ways. If you wish it could have gone on, then why did you stop it? Nevermind. I've decided I don't really want to know. I will talk to you later.  
Severus, or as you kindly put it, Your Evil Potions Master  
  
She laughed. It was very Severus. She turned to the other owl and was taken aback by its contents.  
  
Hermione, I am sorry to say but the Dark Mark was found over your parent's home this evening. They say that half of your family was there at the time. The funeral will take place June 4th. I hope you will attend. You may bring anyone you like. I say again, I am sorry.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
She ran to Severus' rooms crying all the way.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus was dozing on the couch when there came a soft knock at his door. He got up slowly and opened the door. He was extremely glad he didn't wait.  
  
Hermione stood there in a looking at him out of large brown watering eyes. She didn't wait for him to say anything just threw her arms around him and cried. He stood there somewhat surprised.  
  
She started sobbing "My family. Gone. I can't believe it!"  
  
He moved her through the door and to the couch. She continued to cry. When she had finished crying she handed him the letter from Dumbledore. After he had read it twice through he could understand why she was crying. He held her again until she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his guestroom. He was amazed at how light she was. He laid her down under the red and gold sheets, turned around and left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself under red and gold sheets and surrounded by a large lion on one side and a ghost of a man on the other. She got up rather calmly for someone in her position and walked to where she thought the door might be. She found herself in a hallway and she suddenly knew where she was. In Severus' rooms. She walked over to Severus' bedroom door and quietly opened it. He lay in his bed, deeply asleep. She went over to him and leaned next to him and he stirred.  
  
"Hermione?" He said, his voice and face groggy with sleep.  
  
"Go back to sleep Severus, your guestroom just scared me. Go back to sleep." She cooed.  
  
"Alright. Come here then." He opened up the covers revealing a bare chest and clothed legs.  
  
"Thankyou." She slid in next to him. He quickly fell asleep again. She scooted close to him and he unconsciously wrapped one arm around her waste and the other circled her body. She sighed contentedly. I suppose this won't last long. She thought to herself. Then another voice answered the first one. Of course it will, if you want it to, it can last forever.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Saturday. Its Saturday. That was the first thing that popped into Severus' head. He started to roll over and almost squished Hermione in the process. She squealed.  
  
"Severus!! Stop moving!"  
  
"Sorry." He put his arms under him and pushed himself so that he was over Hermione with most of his weight on his arms.  
  
"What do you want Sev?" She asked him warily.  
  
"I really think this would be the perfect time to kiss you but I don't think it's a good idea." He sounded rather putout that he wouldn't get what he really wanted.  
  
"Your right. Its not," She pushed herself up on her elbows so that their faces were about six inches apart. She leaned up a bit more and kissed him on the cheek. "But that was." Then she had to duck under Severus' arms and through the door so that he wouldn't catch her.  
  
He eventually did catch her, but only after she had run him through all of his rooms. He caught up to her in the hallway separating the guestroom and his bedroom.  
  
She had tripped and fell on her stomach. He flipped her over and started tickling her.  
  
"Sev! Stop, please stop!" She was laughing so hard that her whole body was shaking. He mercilessly tickled her until she finally screeched "Sev! Stop it! I'll tell Minerva!"  
  
"Not Minerva! Please!" he said.  
  
"Yes, Minerva!" She said, still laughing.  
  
"Alright." He finally stopped.  
  
"Thankyou. We should probably go to breakfast." She stated.  
  
"Sorry, dearest, breakfast is over." Severus said.  
  
Hermione put on a pouty face and said, "But Sevi, I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok. I can make you breakfast, if you like." He offered.  
  
"That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
  
As he made breakfast for himself and Hermione he realized that he had not called Hermione anything but Hermione. When he pointed this out to her she said:  
  
"Well . . .You could call me Mione. My parents used to call me that. You can now." She started to sniff and Severus went over to comfort her. He knew the eggs wouldn't burn. The pan they were cooking in was enchanted.  
~~*~~  
  
After they had eaten they walked to Dumbledore's office together. When they reached it, it was completely deserted expect for Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. They found a note on his desk.  
  
I am at the lake with Hagrid. He says the squid is sick. Talk to you there.  
Albus  
  
"Ok. Onto the lake then!" Severus said.  
  
When they got to the lake they saw Hagrid and Dumbledore bending over a rather haggard looking squid.  
  
"Hermione, Severus." He acknowledged them both.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I think it would be better if I just left. Good luck to yer, Hermione." Hagrid said. Then he left.  
  
"Hermione, I know that your parents death is still very raw, and if you like we could let one of the teachers or Severus here take care of you until your ready, something of a guardian. Do you want that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I would like it very much. But I have one question. If I chose Professor McGonagall but wanted to live in Sevs rooms, would that be possible?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. I suppose, but it would all depend on your guardian, if you chose one." He replied.  
  
"Ok. I would like very much if Professor McGonagall could be my guardian, but I could live in Sevs rooms." She said.  
  
"Hermione. We would all like it very much if you would stop calling us 'Professor' there is no reason why you should keep that up. Just call us by our first names. We are not your professors anymore. Merely concerned friends." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Alright Pro- Albus. But you still haven't answered my question. Can Minerva be my guardian, but I can live in Sevs rooms?" She said.  
  
"I suppose there is nothing wrong with that. Severus, are you alright with that?" Albus asked him.  
  
"Yes. I am fine with it." He said to Dumbledore. "Mione, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a minute Sev!" She ran over to Dumbledore and hugged him. Then she walked away with Severus.  
  
"What?" She asked him irritably.  
  
"What do you think your playing at?" He said.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" She said innocently.  
  
"Minerva as your guardian, living with me. What are you trying to do? Make Minerva neuter me?" Severus looked extremely pathetic.  
  
"No. But the thought was appealing." She laughed at the look of pure terror on his face.  
  
"Albus!" He called. "This woman is trying to castrate me!"  
  
Albus chuckled. "Well its about time someone did Severus." He said, still chuckling.  
  
"Albus!" Severus said indignantly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A few hours later Hermione had a legal guardian for two more years and had gathered her belongings from her old rooms to Severus' guestroom, which they would re-decorate together.  
  
Hermione was leaning against a tree when Severus came up to her.  
  
"Hi Sev." She said.  
  
"Mione. Do you have any idea what Minerva has just said to me?" He asked.  
  
"No. What?" She lied. She knew almost exactly what Minerva had told him.  
  
"That if I so much as laid one finger upon you, she would personally see to it that Poppy (Madam Pomfrey) enjoyed the surgery that would deprive me of my manhood as a payback." He said. Hermione almost laughed out loud again, he looked almost green and was giving her this terrified look that said better that words "She's you guardian, you tell her nothing will happen"!  
  
"Sev, I suddenly know why I want to live with you." She said.  
  
"Why's that?" He asked.  
  
"Because you're so bloody funny." She said.  
  
"Am I?" she nodded. "I'll have to work on that, I'm not supposed to be."  
  
She laughed. Then stood and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They decided that Hermione's room would look something like a forest. They would use only their wands in decorating and were already halfway through it when they heard a yell of "SHE'S WHAT?" from the Entrance Hall.  
  
"It seems, my dear Mione, that Potter and Weasly are back." Severus said passively while enchanting one of the bricks in the wall to look like a willow branch.  
  
"It appears so." She agreed before sending a jet of green paint at Severus through her wand. It hit him square in the chest.  
  
"Mione. You know what this means right?" He said.  
  
"Yep. It means that your gonna try to hit me with paint, and for your information, I wish you good luck." She ran through the door.  
  
She knew that Sev was following her, but she had no intention of letting him catch her. She ran up to the Entrance Hall and straight into Harry's arms. She moved around behind him and ducked just in time, for a blast of blue paint had burst from the dungeon entrance.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron." She said. "I've missed you guys. Um, you might want to try and not laugh." She commented as she saw Severus' form coming up the stairs.  
  
Ron almost did burst out laughing when he got a good look at Severus. She had to admit Severus looked pretty good in green.  
  
Severus gave Hermione a death glare that said, "I'll get you later". Hermione laughed and ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry and Ron followed her. They hadn't entered the tower for a year and they weren't surprised that it hadn't changed much. They sat in the armchairs by the fire that they had ignited again with their wands, and talked like they hadn't talked for years. They talked about everything, the weather, how everything was going at the burrow, until finally it came around to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, "Please tell me you aren't living with Snape." He pleaded.  
  
They aren't going to like this, they really aren't gonna like this. She thought to herself.  
  
"Yes. I am. And if you don't like it you can go talk to Severus about it." She got up and headed to the door ignoring their protests that she stay.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She walked back to the Entrance Hall half-expecting Severus to be there, ready to squirt her with paint. He wasn't so she continued down to the dungeons and found him sitting on the couch in his rooms looking as if he had never moved.  
  
"Lo' Sev." She said rather gloomily.  
  
"Mione, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said simply and sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" he said, concerned.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." She said. She leaned up against him. She knew it wasn't something that was world threatening, but for her, it was.  
  
"Hmm . . . Do I have any Veritaserum handy?" Severus asked himself in a bemused sort of way.  
  
"And pop out comes my evil Potions Master." Hermione giggled.  
  
"No, I mean it." He said.  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I d- Hermione, what is the point of this?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, its supposed to make you forget about what you were arguing about." She added after a moment's pause. "Did it work?"  
  
"No. Are you going to tell me or not?" He asked irritably.  
  
"Alright." She gave in and relayed the whole conversation to Severus who was listening intently.  
  
"Well, it seems that Potter and Weasly haven't forgiven me for all those detentions in your seventh year." Severus commented after she had finished.  
  
"I suppose not." She said, leaning against him once more.  
  
"Have you?" He asked.  
  
"Have I what?"  
  
"Forgiven me." He said.  
  
"Would I be here if I hadn't? Besides, you hardly ever gave me detentions, except for the times that you found out that I had stolen your boomslang skin in my second year. But you found out in my fifth year. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now." She said.  
  
"I agree." He held her to him.  
  
They lay like that until Hermione finally broke the silence: "Sev, we should probably go to dinner."  
  
"Do we have to?" He asked pitifully.  
  
"Yes. We have to." She said forcefully.  
  
"Damn girl." He muttered.  
  
~~*~~ 


	3. Some somewhat unexpected bad news

Disclaimer: See Chapter one if its so necessary.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the green and silver rug that covered most of Severus' floor sat a large shaggy black dog.  
  
"Sirius!" She cried.  
  
"Hermione." Said the man who had replaced the dog in a matter of seconds. "Harry said you had moved down here with . . . him. I'm sorry about your family." Said Sirius. He looked haggard, like a man who has been on his feet far to long and could use a decent rest.  
  
"Right. Well, if that's all you have come here to say, then I trust you can find your way out . . ." Severus said strainedly.  
  
"That's not all I have to say, thankyou very much. The Dark Lord is looking for you Snape. Searching. Did you not feel the mark burn a few days ago? He calls . . . He is waiting. He will come here soon. He will find you." Sirius said seriously.  
  
Severus paled. "Have you told Albus yet?" He asked faintly.  
  
"No. I thought you should know first." Sirius said.  
  
"Go. Tell him. Now. MOVE!" Severus barked it like the order that it was and pop there was the dog again and it ran through the open door.  
  
"Shit." Severus swore. "I never thought I'd see the day that Sirius Black came to save my ass . . ." His voice wavered a bit and Hermione had a sudden compelling urge to go over and hug him.  
  
"Severus . . . Relax . . . It'll be alright." Hermione stumbled over her words as they came up her throat.  
  
Severus jumped. "I forgot you were in here. Come here." He said, not really sure what he was going to do. He was leaning heavily against the wall for support. When Hermione reached him, he doubled over in pain. He clutched at his left forearm, crying out softly. Hermione grabbed him by both of his forearms, which was a huge mistake.  
  
"Fuck!" Severus yelled. Doubling up once more. Hermione's mind had completely lost what had made her such a good student in a moment.  
  
She grabbed him up by his shoulders and kissed him, hard. Rational thought came back in a moment and she pulled back. To her great relief, he was no more doubled up with pain, but looking at her intently.  
  
"Was I supposed to take that as a 'I'm ready Severus' or 'Hey, I'm only trying to make you stop spasming out on the floor'?" He gave her a critical look.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose it was half of both." She said, shaking her head now and then trying to make rational thought come back more quickly.  
  
"How long do you figure you still need?" He asked, silently hoping it wasn't long.  
  
"I don't rightly know. A week, a year. You can't really put a time limit upon these things Sev." She said quietly. She stood, walking back to her room to get dressed. She left a thinking Severus over next to his wall.  
  
When she entered her room she collapsed upon the bed thinking, it's the first day of June, my parents' funeral is in 3 days, who'll blame me for three more hours of sleep?  
  
Apparently, Severus Snape would.  
  
He entered Hermione's room only to find that she was collapsed on the bed, pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Hermione, I have to talk to you." He said before he could stop himself.  
  
"About . . .?" She prompted.  
  
"Your parents' funeral. Who are you taking?" He asked.  
  
"You, Harry, Ron, Sirius. Minerva and Albus, why?" She asked.  
  
"Just curious." He said casually.  
  
Unfortunately Hermione wasn't fooled. "Why?" She asked again.  
  
"Why not?" He smiled and left. (A/N I know that I got that from someone else's story, and I will probably borrow more from it, SORRY!!!)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Damn that man! He knows you far to well Hermione Lynn Granger. Damn him. She thought bitterly to herself. She only used her middle name in times of great frustration, or bitterness.  
  
You know, if I didn't know better, I would swear you love him. Said the highly annoying voice in the back of her head.  
  
I do not. She argued.  
  
Do to. Her conscience said.  
  
Not.  
  
Do.  
  
Not.  
  
Do.  
  
I don't and I'm not arguing with you anymore.  
  
~~*~~  
  
At about lunch, Hermione went around and told everyone she had wanted to come to her parents' funeral that she wanted them to come.  
  
It seemed that only Albus, Minerva, and Severus could make it. Harry, Ron and Sirius had been sent off on an important secret mission.  
  
The fourth drew ever nearer and Hermione had stopped sleeping. Severus was getting very worried about her and on the third he finally drugged her into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They apparated from Hogsmeade to a small grouping of trees, nearest the church where the funeral would take place. As soon as Hermione laid eyes on the place where she used to go to church as a child, she started to cry silently. Some of her cousins and Uncles were gathered around and a few of her Aunts too. Her Grandmother was still there, and she hurried over to Hermione as soon as it was possible.  
  
"Hermione, dear, are you alright. Come here dear child." She cooed.  
  
"Gran, I'm not a child anymore." Hermione said chokingly.  
  
"I know deary. I'm sorry. Your mother and father meant the world to us all. Not to mention most of your cousins . . ." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Hermione walked over to her remaining cousins attempting to make a cheery conversation. It didn't seem to be working.  
  
"ITS ALL HER FALT!" A voice carried from the small group of girls. The conversation continued but in quieter tones. There seemed to be some rivalry between the girls and soon an ashen-faced Hermione burst from the small group, crying over to a hovel where she knew she wouldn't be followed.  
  
Albus and Minerva ran over to Hermione and started the process of making her feel better. Severus however, glided over to the group of remaining girls and laid a hand on the one who had yelled.  
  
"You do know that there is a girl over there who is crying because of one of you?" He asked, putting on his best oily Potions Master voice. All four girls nodded.  
  
"Do any of you know why?" He asked menacingly.  
  
They nodded again. "I only said the truth." Piped up one of them.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Severus asked completely menacing now.  
  
The girl quailed. "I told her that if she hadn't been a witch my aunt and uncle would still be here.' She said timidly.  
  
"Go apologize." He ordered. No one dared move. "Go. Now." He said. They all ran over to Hermione, Minerva, and Albus. All of them started stuttering apologies as quickly as they could. Then they scattered.  
  
"What did you do Severus?" Minerva asked tartly.  
  
"I just told them to apologize." He said and walked over to Hermione. "Are you alright Mione?" He asked.  
  
"No. But I'm better than I was." She looked up at him and gave a weak half smile. "I think its time to go home." She said, and they all apparated back to the Hogwarts gates.  
  
Hermione went immediately to the dungeons and locked herself in. The only person she would let talk to her was Severus, and that was only from massive amounts of pleading on his part.  
  
"Fine. You can come in Severus." She sighed.  
  
"Thankyou." She was sitting at the window seat reading a book. Hogwarts; A History. He inwardly groaned. She was obviously pretending to read it, it was upside down. He sat down across from her on the small seat and gently flipped the book right side up. She let out a small 'eep!' and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes!' Hermione said sarcastically, "My parents and most of my cousins are dead, They had a funeral today and I find out that my remaining family either thinks I'm a freak or brought upon their deaths. Oh yes! I bloody hell would be alright, wouldn't you?" She was yelling by then and was confused enough that she really didn't know what she was saying. He still got angry though.  
  
"Get over it Hermione." He said in a deathly quiet and calm voice, "They were just a bunch of useless muggles anyway!" He said it very fast.  
  
WHOOSH-THUNK! Hogwarts had left her hands (right side up, by the way) and had met Severus Snape's head with a satisfying thud. She awoke him so that she could whisper in his ear:  
  
"If you say one more thing like that about my family, or muggles in general, more will reach your head than just a book. Do you understand?" he knew she was far too angry for him to speak so he just gave a tentative nod. "Come here Sev. You really don't want anything more than a bump there. You're gonna be in for one massive headache." He groaned.  
  
She skillfully took her wand from her sleeve and muttered a few healing spells. Than she fixed the new Severus shaped dent in Hogwarts; A History.  
  
"Is it safe to ask if you are all right?" He said suddenly.  
  
"I'll be fine Sev. Go eat dinner or something." She was braiding her hair, which over the years had gone from bushy mass, to sleek plate. She continued to braid, faintly aware that Severus was still in the room and was watching her.  
  
"I had once asked Minerva why you whore your hair like that, she said as a sign of femininity. Was she correct?" He looked politely puzzled, and a bit out of sorts in all this green.  
  
"She would think that wouldn't she?" She asked with a chuckle. "No, really I'm not sure why. Shall we go to dinner?" She asked casually.  
  
"Of course." He then offered his arm and she took it without question.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You know you're right, right?" Severus asked her over dinner.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"I have a *massive* headache." He said dryly.  
  
Hermione laughed, earning her a sidelong glance from Madam Hooch, her eyes forever reminding Hermione of a hawk.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Severus. Do you have any idea how you got it? Your headache, I mean." Severus could tell she was putting on a show for the very interested staff, and one couldn't miss the fire of amusement alight in her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I believe I was reading a book, when it suddenly came and hit me in the side of the head." He was looking at Madam Pince, for she was known to put spells on the books in the library and if they were mistreated, the book would take some action or other to get the reader back.  
  
The whole of the staff table laughed, including Severus, but he only laughed timidly, for obviously, his head was being a pain the arse.  
  
"After dinner, Severus, you should come see me in the infirmary." Poppy Pomfrey said loudly so Severus could hear her.  
  
He groaned. "Fine, fine. Only if it means you won't drag me down there this month for a check up?" He said.  
  
"Alright. We have a deal." Poppy confirmed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus came back to the dungeons to find Hermione asleep on the couch, Hogwarts; A History rising and falling on her chest. He winced when he saw the title of the book, but got over it as he saw Hermione's eyes flicker open and register upon him.  
  
"Lo Sev." She said groggily.  
  
"Lo Mione." He said in return. She tried to get up to go to her room but stumbled over only to fall into Severus' arms. (hey, doesn't THAT sound familiar?) He scooped her up in his arms without hesitation and walked her the short distance down the hall to her room. He pulled the blankets up to her chin and turned to the door.  
  
"Goodnight love." He said softly, and left.  
  
"Goodnight, Severus." She whispered and fell asleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N I know this was a short chapter and I am sorry. Thank you to the four people who reviewed, and I thank anyone who reads this, even if they don't review. I love you all! Happy Holidayz. 


	4. A Slight Problem

Severus and Hermione acted as though the night before had never happened. It was late June that Hermione finally did something about it.  
  
"Sev, would you call what we have a friendship?" She asked suddenly while they were lounging around by the lake.  
  
"Of course I would, Mione, wherever did you get the idea that it wasn't?" He asked, looking at her concernedly.  
  
"Nowhere. I was just wondering what kind of label to pin on it." She lied.  
  
He wasn't so easily fooled. "Really?" He asked sardonically.  
  
"Yes." She lied again.  
  
"Hermione, you aren't telling me the truth." He accused.  
  
"Err . . ." She said.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said, nodding.  
  
"What're you getting at?" She asked bemusedly.  
  
"What are YOU getting at?" He asked.  
  
"Do you remember that fight we had on my parents' funeral?" She asked, he nodded, rubbing his head. "Well, um, I was thinking back on that and I'm really sorry I hit you with that book." She apologized.  
  
"Well its just one sign that you've changed." He said, she cocked an eyebrow at him, "Well the Hermione who first entered my class so long ago would never have done that to a book." He said and ducked as Hermione launched herself at him, laughing though.  
  
"That's not fair Sev!" She said.  
  
"Of course it is." He replied.  
  
"Arrogant Slytherin!" She said.  
  
"Well, well, well, the brave Gryffindor has suddenly stooped to name calling." He said looking at her.  
  
"Hey!" She said, her voice rising a bit in mock defiance.  
  
"Is for horses. Now Hermione, I never knew I had befriended a horse." He said jokingly.  
  
"I'll turn you into a horse." She threatened.  
  
"Oh no." He said and started to run.  
  
"Oh yes." She called and ran after him.  
  
Eventually she caught him and he made a rather nice thorough bred. She attempted to turn a rock into a saddle but he shied away so she turned him back into the Severus Snape she knew and -yes she would admit it- loved.  
  
They returned to the castle arm-in-arm, both undoubtedly human in form and chatting unconcernedly.  
  
"You know Sev, you make a wonderful horse." Hermione teased.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mione." He said wryly.  
  
"Your welcome." She stood a bit up and kissed him on the cheek just as Minerva McGonagall came round the corner. Minerva froze, blanched, and then turned a bright red with anger.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!" She yelled accusingly. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!"  
  
"Minerva. It wasn't him. It was me. Don't be mad at Severus." Hermione pleaded.  
  
It seemed Minerva McGonagall's heart softened a bit at the sight of her ward pleading with her. "Alright. But only for you, Hermione." She brushed past them shooting Severus a dark glare. Severus returned it just as darkly.  
  
They continued down to the dungeons where they decided to have lunch there instead of going all the way to the great hall. Severus called down a House Elf and soon it brought back a large platter of turkey sandwiches. They ate in silence broken only when another House Elf came down to fetch the empty tray.  
  
Severus muttered something about a new potion that he had to work on and dismissed himself from his quarters. Hermione sighed and walked around and around the starry dungeon. She loved this room if not because it belonged to Severus, than because the stars draped over everything so it looked like if you could just reach the ceiling you could pluck a star from the sky.  
  
She wandered over to her room and sat gloomily upon the window seat. She laughed a bit when she noticed Hogwarts; A History sat on her bed, not to far away. It reminded her belatedly of the last time she had sat there and why the book made it even more hilarious.  
  
Severus walked quietly in some two hours later. He found Hermione asleep on her bed, head resting on folded arms. He watched her for awhile, and eventually she stirred.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." He said.  
  
"Oh. Hi Sev." She responded not to his taunt but to him.  
  
"I just had this great idea." He said, actually he had got the idea sometime before, "Today being as today is, a Friday, why don't we spend Saturday browsing Hogsmeade?" He asked.  
  
"That would be wonderful! I haven't been to Hogsmeade since the last trip for the seventh years. And I could definitely use a trip away from the castle. I have nothing against it, its my home, just . . . I could use a change of scenery." She finished.  
  
"I'm glad you like the idea." He said.  
  
"Is anyone else going?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Albus said he might pop in, your dear guardian will likely as not be there to chomp my head off. Actually, quite a few of the staff members are possibly going." He said.  
  
"Ah. We'll have the whole of Hogwarts with us." She commented.  
  
"Yes. About that." He started to laugh. "Don't give me that 'Severus- its-not-fair' look. I can't change it." He laughed a bit more.  
  
"I know. Its just, whenever the rest of the staff is around, you sorta . . . I dunno, I guess you just close up." She finished lamely.  
  
"You know there's a reason I do that." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes. Everything you do has a reason behind it." She said just as quietly.  
  
"The Severus Snape you know, lets just say, he's a very different person when it comes to the staff. This person that you know is a very rare personality change for me indeed." He said.  
  
She cocked her head at him in a show of lopsided understanding, and they went around to collect the things they would need for the next day. There wasn't long to think about anything much as Nemesis came flying through Hermione's bedroom window with a pouch tied to her leg. Hermione had sent out a plea for money from her bank account to Gringotts, and she had sent her key along with it. Now the pouch was filled with a large amount of wizard money and the small golden key right on top.  
  
"Thank you Nemesis." Hermione said, stroking the bird fondly.  
  
Nemesis hooted contentedly. Hermione sighed. She missed having a pet of her own. Crookshanks had died on her seventh year at Hogwarts in a fight with some creature or other from the forbidden forest.  
  
"What?" Severus said in response to her sigh.  
  
"Nothing. I just miss having an animal of my own. Nemesis here somehow reminded me of Crookshanks." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh." Was the only response this brought up.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next day Hermione, Severus, Minerva, Madam Hooch, Silvia Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Albus Dumbledore all made their way to the somewhat small town of Hogsmeade.  
  
Minerva, Silvia and Hooch dragged everyone along to Glad Rags Wizard Wear. Albus and Flitwick pulled them along to Honeydukes. Severus and Hermione didn't have any particular place to drag everyone off too, but the had bought some things from Glad Rags and Honeydukes. Hermione found a rather nice cloak on a clearance rack in Glad Rags, it looked rather like Severus' walls in his chambers. (Decked with stars, I mean. ;) ) Severus had bought some miscellaneous sweet or other at Honeydukes as well as a rather attractive sugar rose for Hermione, detailed to the last petal, but she wasn't to know about that just yet.  
  
Severus glided off for some time and everyone thought him to be in the potion shop down the road. (Actually he's not.) And thinking so, they didn't worry.  
  
Hermione finally ended up bringing them all along to the bookshop. Her favorite place in Hogsmeade to go. She purchased a copy of Hogwarts; A History for Severus, only meant to tease him a bit.  
  
They returned to the castle some hours later, hands heavy with purchases, money bags much lighter.  
  
Severus returned a short while after the rest, walking down as casually as he could while his pocket was emitting soft "meows". He made it down to his dungeon without many people getting in his way (He had put on his best Potions Master walk that clearly stated in large letters "HEY, I'M BUSY AND IMPORTANT, DON'T MESS WITH ME IF YOU VALUE YOUR HIDE!").  
  
"Hello Sev." Hermione said upon his entrance.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He said in turn.  
  
"I got you something in Hogsmeade." She stated.  
  
"What a coincidence. I got you something as well. You first." He responded.  
  
Hermione pulled out the new copy of Hogwarts; A History and watched him. She had to fight back a large burst of hysterics. She settled with a small smile and a light of amusement shining in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, you, you know perfectly well how I feel about that book." He said, one hand absentmindedly coming to rest on his somewhat dented skull.  
  
"Oh, but Severus, have you ever really read it?" She asked.  
  
"No. And I don't plan to." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Please?" Hermione said, pleading puppy-dog eyes and all.  
  
"Alright . . ." He gave in.  
  
"Thank you!" She said happily.  
  
"And I have something for you. Close your eyes." He pulled out the delicate sugar rose from one of his inner pockets. "Hold out your hand." He ordered, she did. He then placed the intricate sweet into her open palm. She opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god Severus, I didn't know Honeydukes made things like this."  
  
"Normally they don't. I have something else as well." He said and reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a small black and white calico cat.  
  
"Severus . . ." She moaned, "He's adorable, where did you get him?" She said, gazing at the small creature in her hands.  
  
"When I was gone I took a small detour from the potions shop to go to the little store where they sell only animals and things that go with them. I picked up this little one there." He said.  
  
"What should we call him?" She asked excitedly, conveniently over looking the use of "we".  
  
"What do you want to call him?" Severus asked, pointedly ignoring the plural word.  
  
"I think I'll call him . . . Cavan." She decided finally.  
  
"I think it'll suit him." Severus decided.  
  
"Thank you Sev!" She said and threw her arms around him (after putting down Cavan on a nearby chair, of course.) in a bone-breaking hug.  
  
Severus was somewhat stunned but grew warmer quite fast and hugged her back. Hermione pulled away after a moment and looked up at him.  
  
"You should be happy." She commented.  
  
"Why's that?" He said, attempting to sit down and almost squishing Cavan.  
  
"I think I'm almost ready. Well, ready enough that you're now one of my best friends." She said.  
  
"Really? How did that happen?" He said bemusedly.  
  
"You tell me." She said.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" He said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes." She said simply.  
  
"Well, I think it has something to do with our families." He said. "Both of them have been murdered because of Voldemort, and we seemed to have been pressed together because eof it." He commented.  
  
"It does seem likely." She said.  
  
"Yes, it does indeed, it does indeed . . ." He lapsed into silence. Hermione scooped up Cavan and walked around the spacey (Pardon the pun, I mean spacey as in lots of room, not in the stars and such.) dungeon. She then walked to her room, pointedly leaving the door open so that he wouldn't be afraid to come in.  
  
Nemesis flew through the window to her master; he had obviously summoned her, and hooted on her way out.  
  
Hermione sighed. It was good to have a cat curled up on your lap, but Cavan just wasn't Crookshanks. She sighed. Hermione knew perfectly well that she wanted Severus Snape, she just wouldn't admit it to her self.  
  
Severus himself had walked past her door, stopped a moment, then continued to his own door when Hermione made no reaction to his presence. Severus had sent an owl to Albus Dumbledore asking permission to take Hermione on somewhat frequent trips to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and the like.  
  
Nemesis returned some ten minutes later saying that yes, he could, and should not be afraid of Minerva McGonagall, whatever she may threaten. This did little to calm his racing pulse though.  
  
"Cavan!" Came a startled cry from Hermione's room, Severus jumped up immediately to see what exactly the young cat had done.  
  
Cavan had jumped off Hermione's lap to chase after Nemesis who had stopped to see Hermione. Cavan was attempting to get up onto Hermione's bed where the great bird had taken refuge. Severus chuckled a bit. Nemesis heard him and immediately flew over to him. She perched on his arm and looked dutifully down upon Cavan, still trying to get on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Severus." Hermione said, and blushed a bit.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
Hermione picked up the struggling cat and held him to her chest.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" Severus asked, concerned.  
  
She laughed hollowly. "I remember the last time you said that. Yes though, I am all right." She said.  
  
An owl suddenly swooped through the open window and dropped a letter at Hermione's feet. Cavan happily jumped from her arms as she bent to pick it up. She read it, then sighed.  
  
"What?" Severus asked, walking behind her to look. He had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her waste.  
  
"My Grandmother wants me to come to her house sometime this month. She says I can bring anyone I want. I'm just not sure if I want to go." She said carefully. She personally wouldn't have minded if Severus had given in to his urge and wrapped his arms around her anyway.  
  
"Oh." He said, "You will go though, won't you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yes, probably, I just can't bear leaving my best friend for two weeks. That's how long she would like if I stayed." She said, noticing his puzzled look.  
  
"Well . . . She said you could bring anyone . . . Why don't I go as, shall we say, either emotional support, or . . . your personal body guard." He offered.  
  
"I suppose that would work." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Am I to take it that we're going?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said after a moment's pause.  
  
"Good. Write back and we can send it with Nemesis." He said.  
  
"Alright." She wrote out a quick note that she could go and would be bringing one 'other'. She watched as Nemesis flew off.  
  
"I suppose we should call it a night." She said, just now realizing that it was about ten o'clock.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right." He said and walked out of the room with but a sparse 'Goodnight'.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Nemesis flew back in the room at dawn only to find that Hermione was awake reading a book. She dropped the letter next to her and flew off to her secluded perch.  
  
Dear Hermione, It will be good to have you back at the house for part of the summer. I will be pleased to meet this person that you are bringing, and will welcome them as a part of the family if possible. Can you get here on Wednesday next week at about noon? I'll talk to you later.  
  
Gran  
  
Wednesday, four days till then. She would have to tell Severus. She walked across the hall in hopes of him being awake, but only found him deeply asleep. She watched him for a moment, then walked into the room. She had never gotten a very good look at his bedroom and was happy to take the chance now. This room was furnished in (if you couldn't guess) Slytherin colors.  
  
A true Slytherin to boot then. She thought to herself. She soon found herself right up next to his bed, looking at the sleeping form that lay there. He looked slightly thoughtful and worried this night. His brow furrowed in a sleeping frown. She decided it was best not to wake him and started to creep towards the door when a soft head bumped against her leg.  
  
"Cavan!" She exclaimed softly. She bent to pick him up but he dodged and continued towards Severus. He jumped up onto the bed and snuggled so close to Severus that se couldn't risk catching him without waking up Sev.  
  
"Fine!" She muttered to herself, walking away, "Sleep there!" then she walked back across the hall to her room and found her own sleep not far away.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus awoke to find Cavan asleep down by his feet. He smiled. He knew the cat had made some sort of attachment to him, and he knew it would give Hermione an excuse to come into his bedchambers more often.  
  
It was about seven o'clock and he decided to see if Hermione was awake yet.  
  
He walked across the hall and knocked on her door, "Hermione?" He called, he then opened the door to find her dozing on her bed. He walked over to her and watched her for a moment. She really is beautiful, isn't she? He thought to himself. Her hair was spread out over the pillow and her hands rested in the close vicinity of her head. Of course she is. He answered himself. He didn't have long to think though as she began to stir from her light sleep.  
  
He was sorely disappointed in the greeting he got. Her fist came out of nowhere and smashed into his nose.  
  
"OH MY GOD SEVERUS! I'M SO SORRY!" She screeched. "You scared me. I didn't expect anyone in here . . . I . . . I thought someone was trying to attack me . . . I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its all right." He said. His nose seemed to be broken and he ended up muttering a quick healing spell and his nose snapped back in place. It remained forever though, slightly crooked.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked finally after about three minutes of shocked silence.  
  
"I'll be fine." He said stiffly.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.  
  
Well . . . there is this one- STOP!!! He yelled at his brain. Now was not the time to have his mind in the gutter. Out loud he said:  
  
"No." He said shortly.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry." She said, her eyes getting oddly bright.  
  
His heart softened a bit, "I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Can you forgive me?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Of course!" She said and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
Severus smiled and stroked her hair comfortingly. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him.  
  
She looked up at him, her arms still tightly wrapped around his waste. He smiled down at her and she tucked her head lovingly upon his chest. He wrapped an arm rather protectively around her and felt his stomach give a telltale jolt. Not again! He moaned silently to himself.  
  
"Um, Sev, I think we have a slight problem." Hermione said, pulling away ever so slightly.  
  
"Not really a problem really, its commonly called an erection. Most men wouldn't specify them as a problem." He said, chuckling inwardly.  
  
"Well, um . . ." She stuttered to a halt, not really having anything to say.  
  
"Right! Well, I guess we should . . ." He too trailed off, having nothing to say.  
  
"We should go to breakfast." Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right." He said, reluctantly pulling away.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: Ok! I am rather stuck. I've got the next bit planned, but their immediate future is a blank. Any ideas can be emailed to me at mo_maise@yahoo.com, so REVIEW OR EMAIL!! 


	5. I suppose

As they set out to breakfast Hermione studied the man walking next to her. There was no doubt that he appealed to her. She continued to walk, thinking about the small changes that had happened to transform Professor Severus Snape, into the Severus Snape that now walked beside her. His hair had obviously lost what had made it appear greasy. His robes still billowed out behind him, but not as much anymore. She had to admit she did like to be around him. She had to choke back a laugh as she thought of Harry and Ron's reactions if they knew what she was thinking.  
  
They walked into the great hall together, each thinking their own thoughts. Hermione half-mindedly started walking over to the very empty Gryffindor table until Severus pulled her back and they continued up to the almost full staff table. Severus, not thinking, put his arm around Hermione's waste. Hermione, startled, did nothing to remove it.  
  
While they ate, Severus' thoughts turned to Hermione. He had only realized a moment after he did it, that he had put his arm around her. Thank God Minerva wasn't at breakfast that morning. He had thought. He cast a sidelong glance at Hermione; she was eating eggs, her hair forming a curtain around her face as she moved to get the tea.  
  
Hermione looked over her right arm as she reached for the tea and found Severus staring at her. He looked as wrapped up in his thoughts as she had been earlier. He suddenly jerked back to life as if snapping out of a long deep trance. She could almost swear he blushed. She shook the thought out of her head, why would he blush? She continued eating then left with Severus.  
  
He again wrapped his arm around her waste; he knew this time, so did she.  
  
"I suppose I'm ready now." She muttered to herself.  
  
"What?" Severus' sharp ears had obviously picked up the sound of her voice.  
  
"Nothing." She said a bit to quickly.  
  
"Tell the truth. I do have a bit of Veritaserum on me. Would you prefer that?" He said.  
  
"No. I just thought aloud, I guess." She said.  
  
"Well then, what were you thinking?" He asked.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out." She said.  
  
"Well, lets find out, shall we?" He said.  
  
"Of course." She said. A small glint of mischief coming into her large brown eyes.  
  
"Were you thinking about . . . someone?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said after a small pause.  
  
"Me?" He said. He was getting a little excited now.  
  
"Yes." She said again, after a longer pause this time.  
  
"Are you ready then?" He said. He was completely at her mercy.  
  
"Does this really need a word for an answer?" She asked, and kissed him on the lips lightly.  
  
"No." He answered, a large grin plastered on his face.  
  
He kissed her again, and they had to make it down to the dungeons quickly before anybody caught them, namely, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
After they closed the door safely behind them, Severus asked, "Did we leave off somewhere?" Before leaving Hermione breathless with passion.  
  
"Severus?" Hermione said during a short oxygen break, "I think your problem is back."  
  
"Shall we fix it?" He said, somewhat hopeful.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready enough for that Sev." She said.  
  
"Damn." He muttered before taking possession of her lips again. (A/N: I just received a review that asked for some toning down of the "gutter" things. I'll try, but there are no real guarantees. Thanks Sis. I'll try to follow your advice. ::goes off muttering "not to much gutter, not to much gutter:: ; ) ~~*~~  
  
They stopped their escapade of kissing when Nemesis and Cavan joined forces for a short time to attack them from the ground and air.  
  
"Oh god." Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"What is it love?" Asked Severus, eager to help.  
  
"I just thought of what Harry and Ron are gonna say." She moaned.  
  
"Don't think about it." He advised.  
  
"Thanks a lot." She said dryly.  
  
"Your welcome." He replied.  
  
"You know, I have some trouble believing that I'm in love with an overlarge cynical bastard of a bat, who happens to be two things. One, Slytherin, two, my old potions professor." She said.  
  
"Thanks." He said, about as dryly as Hermione was earlier.  
  
"Your welcome." She said, and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione and Severus knew perfectly well that they would have to tell Minerva, Harry, Ron, Albus, and the rest of the staff. Severus had a very strange feeling that Albus already knew, but Hermione insisted that they tell him.  
  
Now though, they had Hermione's family to meet. They had told the staff and her Gran that he was there "for Hermione's protection", like she needed it. They sent Nemesis off with the letter saying that they would be there around one that afternoon.  
  
As Hermione packed, she realized something. Her Grandmother didn't know about Cavan. She told Severus and he said that they would bring him anyway.  
  
They set out for Hogsmeade at about twelve forty-five. (Because you can't apparate to or from Hogwarts.) And apparated at about twelve fifty. When they had both reappeared on Hermione's Grandmother's deck, the door flew open and a few of Hermione's cousins, and Severus recognized one as one of the girls he had made apologize to Hermione, ran out the door and hugged her. Hermione's Gran came out the door and ushered them inside. She closed the door with a sharp snap that made Severus jump. Then, both Hermione and Severus noticed, they had forgot to bring Muggle clothes and were decked up in wizarding robes.  
  
Oh fuck. Severus thought.  
  
"You don't happen to have any . . . normal clothes do you?" Hermione's Gran asked.  
  
"No. I guess it just slipped our minds." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"We'll have to take a trip to the mall." She said. The girls cheered expect the somewhat wizened old Muggle in front of him.  
  
He leaned over to Hermione, "What's a mall?" He asked.  
  
"Think, a large Muggle department store full of Muggle clothes." He groaned.  
  
  
  
A QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Now, I know perfectly well that this is a short chapter. I won't write more for it, you'll have to wait. Sorry. I will be gone for a week and will have little access to the Internet. I have a pretty good idea of where I want this to go and you'll have to bear with me in a few slow or short chapters. The story will inevitably be long and that should make up for the length of the chapters here and ahead. I've got it all planned so it will come later. Just not now. Currently it is 11:00 and I must sleep. Soooo . . . I bid you all a very fond farewell ::puts on the one ring and disappears:: Good bye. ;) 


	6. A Little Fight

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna do these anymore, JK doesn't care, I don't own Harry Potter. We're good, right? And if its really so necessary, look at the first chapter.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you all! Just to let ya know, yes, I do plan to destroy the ring. ;) And now for a complete change of events, the story.  
  
"Oh stop groaning, it looks good." Hermione said as Severus emerged once again decked up in highly uncomfortable Muggle clothes.  
  
"I'm sure it does. Let's just get some and go." He said acidly.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said huffily.  
  
As they left the mall Severus tried to get Hermione to talk to him, but she would not oblige.  
  
Once they got back to her Grandmothers she dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as she closed the door behind him she turned upon him.  
  
"Don't you *dare* do that again. You embarrassed me in front of my entire family! Severus, I honestly thought I loved you for about a week. I just realized it's impossible to love you because you can be such an overly conceited bastard that I just want to-!" He interrupted her.  
  
"Hermione. I swear, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. If you just give me another chance, I'll make it better. But if you don't want me here, I'll apparate as close to Hogwarts as I can immediately."  
  
He began to leave as she hadn't said anything for nearly ten minutes.  
  
"Stay, Severus." She said quietly, so quietly that he had to do a double take.  
  
"What?" He asked, slightly skeptical.  
  
"Stay." She said again, a normal volume this time.  
  
"Thank god! I thought you were just going to let me walk out of here." He said, visibly relieved.  
  
"Just! Don't do anything like that again." She said, warning creeping back into her voice.  
  
"I won't. I have a question though," She cocked her head at him, "Do you still love me?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
She paused again, "Yes . . ." She said slowly.  
  
"Ok, now, what *are* we going to do with all these clothes, hmm?" He asked, a manic glint coming into his eyes.  
  
"No, Severus." She said sternly.  
  
"Damn. I thought I had you that time!" He said.  
  
"I know. Come on, we have to go downstairs or Gran'll be wondering where we are." She said.  
  
"And back into the pit we go!" Severus muttered under his breath as they walked down the stairs together.  
  
"I heard that." Hermione whispered to him as they entered the kitchen.  
  
It seemed that the Granger family had ideas of their own for that particular day, and they spent it swimming in one of those gloriously large public swimming pools.  
  
They spent far to much time there, and, Hermione and Severus both came out thoroughly dunked, and exceedingly happy.  
  
One van-trip later, they all found themselves back in the many- leveled house that belonged to elderly Mrs Granger.  
  
"Severus." Hermione said suddenly, "You don't have to stay. You can go back to Hogwarts."  
  
He looked completely shocked, "Hermione, the Dark Lord has captured you once, correct?" She nodded, obviously bewildered, "I would not risk giving him another chance to get his hands on you." He said.  
  
"I'm glad you take that look on it." She said, looking around to make sure no one was watching, before wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.  
  
"I love you Hermione." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I don't doubt that Severus. But I will always love you more." She said, the smile evident in her voice.  
  
"Is that so? I think that I would love you more as you mean more to me then the world." He said, trying very hard not to smile, and not entirely succeeding.  
  
"HERMIONE LYNN GRANGER! GET OUT OF HIS ARMS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Uh oh. Hermione thought, it seemed as though they had been spotted by one of her over protective Uncles.  
  
"And you! If you so much as a one FINGER on my niece again, I will personally see to it that you are convicted for sexual harassment!" He yelled in Severus's direction.  
  
"Hermione . . . Help!" Severus exclaimed as Uncle Stew came over and started threatening him more.  
  
After about ten to twenty minutes of it, Severus got fed up and used a silencing charm. Hermione immediately cast the counter curse, freeing her Uncle from dead silence. Severus therefore cast Stupefy upon him and the Full Body Bind on Hermione. When he finally released them Hermione seemed ready to hex him into a million slimy pieces.  
  
"I guess I will head back to Hogwarts then." He muttered, and moved towards the stairs.  
  
Hermione followed him up.  
  
He came to his door and walked inside, again, Hermione followed.  
  
"What?" He finally snapped.  
  
"Severus, do you think we are in a relationship?" She asked in a deathly quiet voice.  
  
"I suppose so, why?" He said warily.  
  
"Than you should be smart enough to tell that this is the end of it! It's over! I never want to see you again. Ever! Now go." She said, trying very hard to hold back tears, which came anyway.  
  
"Hermione-."  
  
"Go! NOW!" Hermione yelled at him, in a wonderful impersonation of Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He apparated immediately, leaving a sobbing Hermione behind him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione stayed at her grandmothers until very early July. She had received one owl from Severus containing part of the Muggle song, I'd do anything. It read like this:  
  
Hermione, I know very well this is a Muggle song, but, as it is your background, I figured it would fit in. Besides, they have a impeccable knack with hitting reality. Please read it.  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
There, I've said what I needed to. I love you, Severus  
  
She, in turn, sent him back Muggle lyrics. Hers read:  
  
Severus, Since you started it, I will finish it. This is one of my recently acquired Muggle favorites, please read.  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand  
  
fell in love, found out first hand  
  
went well for a week or two  
  
then it all came unglued  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
trust  
  
she fucking hates me  
  
I hope you like it. I hate you, Hermione  
  
He got the point quickly, and backed off. As the days went by she had urges to go back to the castle. She resisted them. Eventually though, she sank into a lonely depression.  
  
Soon though, she would receive a letter that would change everything.  
  
A/N: Ok. I know its kinda short. I've got the next chapter coming and it'll probably be up soon. Like ten minutes after this one. HAPPY NEW YEAR By the way. It's kinda two in the morning here, but I'm still typing. Lol. I'll update soon. And don't worry, I've got it all planned. ::Taps fingers together evilly and grins just as evilly.;):: 


	7. Attack

A/N: Eep! Try not to kill me! I may butcher some stuff, forget some things, but please, please don't kill me!  
  
Hermione noticed at once that the owl was Nemesis and she groaned loudly. She checked her clock. 6:45 AM. "God, Severus, send letters at less ungodly hours!" She thought. She took the letter anyhow, and opened it.  
  
Hermione, (It read) I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from (You got that right!), but the castle has been invaded. Voldemort has somehow managed to get in, we need help. (Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be reading this) Please come immediately. Severus.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible." She muttered more to herself than anyone else. She threw some clothes on and apparated, leaving a quick note to her Gran (Gran, I've got to leave, I most likely won't be back, Hermione). She appeared right outside the Hogwarts gates. The castle looked perfectly normal.  
  
"Dammit Severus." She muttered.  
  
She walked up to the school to find the inside in disarray. She went straight to Dumbledore's office and asked him what she could do. And what happened.  
  
It seemed to be that Voldemort had indeed come, and Albus had only recently 'taken care of him'. Voldemort had come through with an army of Death Eaters. They had spread out looking for everyone and it seemed Snape had had just enough time to send Nemesis the note before the Death Eaters were upon him. Most of the staff had been subjected to two of the three unforgivables. Imprius, and the Cruciatus, and Trelawney and the Muggle Studies Prof. had been put under the green light of Advada Kedarvra.  
  
Dumbledore had confronted Voldemort and fed him some of his own medicine. He had been killed; his wand had been snapped and burned in a special potion.  
  
Hermione sighed. This was going to be a loooong day. She didn't know if she would like the way it would end.  
  
"Albus, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.  
  
He smiled, the old twinkle coming back into his eyes, "Yes, please retrieve Severus from the dungeons where he has so kindly locked himself."  
  
Hermione sighed again. "Alright. Am I to bring him back here?" She asked.  
  
"No. Bring him to the Great Hall. We have some deaths to morn and a party to throw." He said, eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
Hermione dragged her feet all the way to the dungeon, most of her not wanting to see him, a very, very small part, singing with joy at the mere thought. She groaned as the door to her old chamber came into view.  
  
As soon as she raised her hand to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Severus. He had lost weight, and as he was thin before, he was verging upon anorexia.  
  
"Severus!" She gasped audibly. He looked dreadful. His hair had gone lank, and he obviously had been fighting off many of Voldemort's Death Eaters. There was a large gash in his arm where the Dark Mark should have been, and a magnificent bruise was forming just above his jaw.  
  
"Hermione." He said, before collapsing into a heap at her feet.  
  
Hermione levitated him to the couch (the same couch where she had cried her eyes out only a few short months before), and started to mend his injuries, and there were many.  
  
It seemed he had taken quite a beating. Two of his ribs were cracked and another was puncturing a hole in his lung. She patched that one up as well and as quickly as she could and moved on to his left forearm.  
  
She healed it up well enough, and was pleased to see that the once very dark black magical tattoo, had been reduced to a thin white sketch looking scar on his arm. (A/N: Ok, you know how you get scratched and a white scar thing come there instead of a scab, and if you get it wet it goes away? Well, think like that except permanent.)  
  
Severus awoke some twenty minutes after she was done.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." She said, rather like he had once to her.  
  
"Oh. Hello Hermione." He said.  
  
"We need to get down to the Great Hall, can you walk?" She said, concerned.  
  
"I don't know yet." He then stood up, stumbled and Hermione caught his arm.  
  
"Well, you aren't going anywhere without help." She stated. He nodded. She put an arm around his waist and his arm draped across her shoulders, and they limped out of the dungeons like some lopsided bear.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin came to help Severus to a chair. Hermione walked away to talk to Roger Vector. It seemed they were talking about Arithmancy, (The most boring subject on earth if you asked him, which, no one ever did) when Hermione broke out laughing, only to subdue into a reverie.  
  
Only when he received a sharp tap on the shoulder, did he realize he was staring.  
  
"Watch it Snape, that's my ward you're staring at." Minerva McGonagall had come up behind him.  
  
"I know perfectly well Minerva. But it doesn't seem like she needs you, does it?" He said acidly.  
  
"Severus, if I have ever had the reason to curse you into oblivion, its now." She said, but walked away, only dealing him a slap to the back of the head so that his head jerked almost into his lap.  
  
"Sev? Are you alright?" There was only one person in the world that would dare call him "Sev".  
  
He looked up, hair draped along the sides if his face. "Yes Hermione, I'm fine."  
  
"I have to talk to you." She said seriously.  
  
"Alright, but I do need help walking." He said.  
  
She helped him up and they walked to a small corner where they might not be disturbed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"For what?" He asked, bewildered.  
  
"For yelling at you and kicking you out of my grandmothers house." She said.  
  
"Then I guess all is forgiven."  
  
"Is it?" she said, a mischievous sparkle coming into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Yes." He said and began to bend down to kiss her when --  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"Sirius! Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell is going on?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, more quietly than Ron, "What did he do to you?"  
  
"What? Nothing. Ron. Nothing is going on. Sev just needed to tell me something. Isn't that right Sev?" She said pointedly.  
  
"Yes." Severus agreed quickly.  
  
" 'Sev'? Hermione, you had better start letting me in on things. If you're going around sleeping with our old professors -."  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! I AM *NOT* SLEEPING AROUND WITH ANYONE! ESPECIALLY NOT SNAPE! AND IF I WAS, I CERTAINLY WOULDN'T TELL YOU!!"  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO KNOW! I'M JUST BEING A CONCERENED FRIEND! BUT APPARENTLY YOU DON'T THINK TO MUCH OF THEM, DO YOU?! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GETTING A NICE LONG SNOG WITH 'SEV'!" Ron roared.  
  
"Really? Is that all then? All you cared about in third year and up was getting yourself under my skirts as soon as possible. Don't look at me like that Ron. It was so bloody obvious that I wanted to smack you sometimes to get you to stop looking at me! At least I would have a better relationship with Severus than with you! And if yelling at me is your definition of "concerned friend" you need to get a new definition!" She stalked away leaving four very shocked men in her wake.  
  
She avoided all of them while the party (they're celebrating the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, namely, Voldemort.), and only came back (and even then, not willingly) when the morning started for Trelawney, and the Muggle Studies Professor. Hermione stood next to Severus, head bowed in respect.  
  
Then, "And now I am pleased to announce that we have chosen a replacement professor for Muggle Studies as the school will reopen September 1st. Hermione Granger. Please come forward."  
  
Hermione began to walk up in a daze, she was a professor? Not yet. But she would surely except. Wouldn't she? Yes. She told herself firmly.  
  
"Hermione, will you take over the Muggle Studies job?" Albus asked.  
  
"Of course. I would be happy to." She said looking straight into Ron's eyes, seeming to say, now see what happens.  
  
"Alright. Well, Hermione," Albus whispered to her after the applause had died down some, "I think, yes, I think you need to talk to Severus. You may go." She walked towards Severus, a huge grin plastered to her face.  
  
"What are you so bloody happy about?" Severus asked, not managing to completely hide a grin.  
  
"I'm just happy." She said.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." He said sincerely.  
  
"I'm glad I'm happy too, Sev." She said, leaning against him for the remainder of the gathering. To most people they would have looked like the best of friends. If they looked closer, they would have seen that they could easily become more. 


	8. Reunion

A/N: All I have to say is this, well and a couple other things too, but that's ok. This is a Severus/Hermione fic, if you don't like that, you probably shouldn't be reading my story. Another thing, thank you to ALL of my reviewers, Wyrm, Bunny, Jade Caminus, Snapes Mistress, Aras, all of you, and those to come as well. As for the person who sent the anonymous review (the latest one), thanks for the complement on my writing, and thanks for the review, but all of us HG/SS writers, could use some slack. (Well, at least I could.)  
  
But now, for a complete change in events: THE STORY!  
  
For the weeks leading up to then end of July Hermione avoided Harry and Ron. She didn't want another argument.  
  
Severus pointed out one day that on the last day in July, it was Merlin's Birthday, and, as a tradition in his family, he had to celebrate it.  
  
She pointed out that she wouldn't be able to celebrate much unless she was on decent terms with Harry and Ron. He pointed out that she would never be on decent terms again with Harry and Ron unless she talked to them.  
  
She sighed and left to find them.  
  
She eventually did find them; they were helping Remus and Sirius in the DADA room (Defense against the dark arts). Remus and Sirius had become the first joint teacher effect at Hogwarts ever.  
  
She pulled the pair out into the hallway and began to apologize. She didn't get far though as Ron took her by the arm and told her to stop.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want to hear an apology. I just want to know if we can still be friends." He said.  
  
"Oh Ron!" She exclaimed and hugged him.  
  
"Am I supposed to take that as to say that we're still friends?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"I suppose so." Harry said, eyeing Hermione strangely. "Hermione, are you and Snape, err . . .. together?"  
  
"No." She said, silently adding "Not yet".  
  
"Good." Harry with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I just have one question though." Hermione said. The boys looked at her expectantly. "Why do you hate so much? Severus is really sweet if you get to know him."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her like she was mad. The words "sweet" and "Severus" in the same sentence would make anyone look at her weird.  
  
"Why do we hate him?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hermione, he gave us loads of detentions--."  
  
"Not to mention house points--."'  
  
"Suggestions of expulsion--."  
  
"Guys, that was two years ago." Hermione cut them off.  
  
"So?" They said together.  
  
"Don't you think it was hard for him to forgive me for all those pranks we pulled on him?" She asked, knowing that it had been very easy for Severus to forgive as he had forgotten completely, but they didn't need to know that.  
  
"I guess." Harry admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione turned to him.  
  
"I suppose so." He said, much more grudgingly than Harry did. You would never be able to tell that the three of them were best friends, because currently, the boys were very, VERY intimidated.  
  
"Trust me, it was." She said. She knew perfectly well that she was leading them on.  
  
"I'll take your word on that." Harry said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders like he had when they were younger.  
  
"Yeah. So Hermione, how was your trip to your Grans?" He asked, eyes glinting. He knew her Uncle Stew about as well as Sev did.  
  
She laughed. "Interesting. You can just imagine how well Sev and Uncle Stew got along."  
  
"Yeah, I can." Harry said, looking at Ron who was grinding his teeth together in an attempt not yell at Hermione.  
  
"Ron . . . I know you don't like him, and if you really need to yell at me about it, go ahead, just be prepared to dodge some curses." She smirked evilly at him.  
  
He blanched and shook his head. Harry laughed and told Hermione that he had to go back and help his godfather and Remus.  
  
As she bid them both farewell she distinctly heard Ron mutter to Harry "Hasn't he told her to call him Sevi yet?" Harry hit on the arm and Ron yelped in pain. Hermione laughed to herself and shook her head.  
  
As she walked back down towards the dungeons she heard the unmistakable "purrr" of a small cat. She looked down just as Cavan streaked past her. Than she saw Severus himself running up the stairs.  
  
He froze as he spotted her but kept going as he saw Cavan turn a corner. She ran after, managing to take her struggling cat from Severus' strong arms. She allowed her fingers to linger on his arms but noticed which corridor they were in and quickly placed both hands upon her cat. Severus noticed as well.  
  
And he had just put his hand on the small of her back to lead her down to the dungeons as Minerva stepped out of her office.  
  
They were lucky though, as Cavan chose that moment to jump from Hermione's arms and streak into Minerva's office.  
  
"Oh shit." They both muttered, and ran after him.  
  
"Sorry Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed as the old witch watched her colleagues (or colleague and ward;)) run flat out into her office in pursuit of a small black a white streak of fur.  
  
She turned around and re-entered her office to a very strange sight.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Ok. I know this wasn't the longest of chapters, but I've been having writer's block. And a case of laziness. And have been reading "Speak" again, but this time for class. Anyway I want to thank Wyrm, for being my most devoted reviewer yet, and thanks again for all my other reviewers.  
  
Anyway though I will try to update again soon, but I make no guarantees. Anyway, I'll be going soon. Bye Bye! -Our very own Miss Anndi Malfoy 


	9. Cats and Agruments

A/N: Kay k. I'm at home and typing BEFORE school starts so any reviews that I have gotten I will not get right now. Anyway . . . Sorry to leave you all in suspense, but . . . I was overcome with sleep and could not sit up straight. I would have typed more despite that, but my sister said that I either turn off my computer, or get mauled. I turned off my computer.  
  
Oh! And before I leave you to my story, I am feeling incredibly cruel today because of something yesterday (I HATE TEACHERS!!!!), so watch out.  
  
And now for something completely deadly: The Story  
  
Very strange indeed. Minerva thought to herself as she walked into her office. Albus' head sat like an egg in the fire, Severus and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, and Cavan (though she didn't know his name) was hissing and spitting at Dumbledore.  
  
She would have laughed had there not been the puzzling disappearance of Snape and her number one student (Who isn't a student anymore.), she reminded herself sternly.  
  
"Albus?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Minerva?" He answered.  
  
"Severus and Hermione?" She asked, currently not coherent enough to ask the whole question.  
  
"They are back in the dungeons. I Flooed them there. I told Hermione that her cat," Here he gestured at the hissing and spitting black and white fur ball. "Would be quite safe here for the time being."  
  
She sputtered.  
  
"Minerva, perhaps you should sit down." He said kindly.  
  
"Yes. I think that would be a good idea." She said vaguely.  
  
"Well, I guess I must be on my way, as I have a million things I have to get done before the start of term . . ." He said before there was "pop!" and he disappeared.  
  
Minerva sighed. She was quite used to the strange happenings at Hogwarts, but they never ceased to amaze her. She looked at the now quiet cat. She sighed again. She wondered how long she would have to watch the cat.  
  
"What's your name, hmm?" She said to Cavan.  
  
He purred.  
  
Not much of an answer, she sighed again.  
  
"We should probably contact Hermione, shouldn't we?" She continued to talk to Cavan for the next hour, but meanwhile in the dungeons . . .  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~!  
  
"God dammit Severus! She almost caught us!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you let that stupid cat run loose around the school!" Severus roared back.  
  
"It just so happens that that "stupid cat" was a gift from you so it's not really my fucking fault!" She was working herself into a rage and was using more Muggle slang terms than she meant to.  
  
"So now you're blaming it all on me?!" He yelled.  
  
"If that's how you see it, yes!" Hermione had control over herself now, and was talking in a normal volume. Both of them were so wrapped up in the argument that neither of the heard the small "pop" from the fireplace.  
  
Severus had called Hermione something close to "whore" and she lost it again.  
  
"Stupefy!" She said softly, and Severus fell to the floor, stunned.  
  
She walked over to him and pinned him down, and then she muttered "Enervate" and he awoke.  
  
"Severus, I have done some stupid things in my life yes, but never, NEVER have I done anything nearly as stupid as what you just accused me of. I honestly thought you knew me better than that, but I suppose not. If you even think that I would sleep around just to get good grades in school or just for the hell of it you've got another thing coming you fucking ass-!" She was interrupted by an amused cough from the fireplace.  
  
"Pardon me for interrupting." Said Remus Lupin's head, "But I was only going to ask Severus here for my monthly dose of Wolfsbane Potion as it is nearing the full moon."  
  
"Of course." Severus said, gently nudging Hermione off him.  
  
"Hermione, I wouldn't suggest getting on the bad side of Snape." Remus advised as Severus was in his office fetching the potion.  
  
"I know Remus. But I don't know if you heard, but he called me a slut, for lack of a better word."  
  
"Oh yes. I heard that part." He said, humor tainting his voice.  
  
"Remus, you're potion." Severus said as he came back in.  
  
Remus took the flask still grinning. Hermione looked at the fireplace bemusedly.  
  
There was a cough behind her.  
  
"What?" She snapped, turning around.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus said, taking a step closer to the mantelpiece. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"What?" Hermione said again in disbelief.  
  
"Can you forgive me for saying that?" He said, it seemed as though it was costing him a lot to say this.  
  
"I - I - Yes. I can. And I'm sorry for everything I just put you through." She said.  
  
Snape walked over to her and shook her hand, this was all colleague now, no Severus.  
  
"Apology excepted."  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Sorry for not uploading in so long but I have been having problems. Family problems, cop problems, teacher problems, friend problems, writer problems, a lot of problems. Anyway R&R! 


	10. Resolving Arguments

A/N: I should probably be doing math, but I've decided to pretend I don't have any. :) Anyway, I'll be trying to get out as many chapters as I can and as fast as I can, but that means doing less homework. How sad. ;). Anyway, I'll leave you to the clutches of the story.  
  
"Apology excepted." He said, dropping her hand.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Really." He confirmed.  
  
"Good. Now, earlier today you said something about a certain holiday . . ."  
  
Trust Hermione to get straight to the point.  
  
"Hermione. Stop." He said, holding up a hand.  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Mione, I love you."  
  
"Severus . . . I . . . I can't. Not right now . . . I mean honestly, I just knocked you unconscious and . . ." She talked herself into silence.  
  
"Hermione, I know this is hard for you, but I mean every word I say. I love you."  
  
"No. You can't. This isn't happening!" She said, running from the dungeons, but more from a fear that she might just love the man standing there back.  
  
Severus just stood there. He was hurt, yes, bewildered, even more. But somehow he was glad that Hermione hadn't accepted what he had said. He wasn't quite sure how he had meant it, *if* he had meant it. Now the only problem was how to get Hermione to forgive him. Because "forgive and forget" was not her favorite motto in the world.  
  
~!*!~~!*!~  
  
Hermione ran through the castle looking for Harry and Ron. This was all happening to fast.  
  
Making up with Harry and Ron, then chasing Cavan, getting Flooed back to the dungeons by Dumbledore, the argument with Snape, and now this?!  
  
It was FAR more then she could handle.  
  
She walked into the depressingly empty DADA classroom. She sighed. If she were Harry or Ron, where would she be? Playing chess. But where? "Where they always do you dolt." Hermione thought to herself, and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
She walked up the stairs(and was caught off guard when one decided "Hey, now's a good time to move"), and chatted with the Fat Lady a minute, before asking entrance. The Portrait swung forward, and Hermione stepped inside.  
  
She was relieved to see Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus sitting around two chess boards playing Team Wizards Chess. It seemed that Sirius was very good, and Remus wasn't. Harry and Sirius made an unbeatable team, whereas Ron and Remus, could only throw half hearted defenses up. Sirius had checkmated Remus sometime before and was helping Harry with Ron.  
  
She made a polite cough.  
  
The four males looked guiltily around as if being caught by Filch trying to get down to the kitchens.  
  
"Lo Hermione," Ron said as his bishop managed to get in the way of Harry's queen.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Or should I say Professor Granger?" Remus asked in that way of his.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I speak to Harry and Ron privately please?" Remus & Sirius could only nod their heads, and their only form of entertainment left.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, exasperated that he had almost beaten Ron only to be interrupted.  
  
"I have to talk." She said, grabbing both of their arms in a very Mrs Weasleyish way.  
  
"What?" Said Ron and Harry as soon as she let go.  
  
"Severus told me he loved me after I had Stupefied him and threatened him." She said quickly.  
  
"WHAT???" Ron shouted.  
  
"Hermione! What the hell did you do? You didn't except him, did you?!" Harry said.  
  
"No. I didn't. I ran. I didn't know what to do!" The last part turned into a desperate wail.  
  
"Hermione . . . I - I don't know what to do either." Ron said after Harry shot him a glance. He was going to say "Hermione, he can't love you because I do!" But Harry had a knack at knowing when he would do something stupid, and this was one of those times.  
  
"I just needed to tell you . . . I thought you otta know." She said, her voice muffled because of the arm that covered her face.  
  
"Well Hermione. I've always found that problems are best solved if you deal with them straight away, instead of waiting." Harry advised wisely.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I'll try. But, its just, he's so . . . Unapproachable." Hermione said.  
  
As Hermione left Harry turned on Ron.  
  
"You dolt, you don't go around spitting crap like that out!" He said quietly.  
  
"I know, but-." Ron said.  
  
"No 'but's Ron. She's, well, you won't be too happy to hear this, I think she loves him back." Harry said, grabbing Rons robes so that he couldn't do anything.  
  
"What?? Nobody is capable of loving an over large bat with greasy hair like him!" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Well I think she does, and if he's what makes her happy, and NOT you, then we should be happy for her." In his head he was thinking "Ron, I'm not sure if you can make ANY woman happy." (A/N: I know nobody really wants to know what I have to say, but I *really* don't like Ron, can you tell?)  
  
"Fine. Let go of me, will you?" Ron said, irritated.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked, after he had let go.  
  
"I'm going to go beat your ass at chess." He said, walking away.  
  
~!*!~~!*!~  
  
"Sev?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Mmm?" Was the only answer.  
  
"Are you in there?" She asked.  
  
"Well, would I be talking to you if I wasn't?"  
  
"No. I guess not. May I come in? I have to talk to you."  
  
"Goody." He said dryly.  
  
"Severus." Warning had managed to creep its way into her voice.  
  
"Yes?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Let me in."  
  
"But of course." He said, opening the door.  
  
"Thank you." She said, and stepped forward, expecting him to give ground, but he didn't, and she ran right into him.  
  
Hermione stumbled backwards, and Severus just managed to catch her before she fell.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, and it sounded like he cared, like he really cared, but she still wasn't sure.  
  
"Almost." She said, attempting to stand up.  
  
"Good. What did you want to speak with me about?" He said, though he knew perfectly well what.  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to say this. But I will. You said you loved me earlier today, and, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you too."  
  
He just stared.  
  
"Honestly, I thought I would get a better reaction than that. I just told you I love you, and all you can do is stare?" She said indignantly.  
  
"I, well, I honestly wasn't expecting you to say that. I was expecting something like," Here he put on a high false voice, "How could you Severus, you don't mean that you never did!"  
  
"Well, that's NOT what I said.  
  
"So I see."  
  
"Can you just stop being an ass for one minute?" Hermione asked, exasperated.  
  
"Depends on who I'm talking to." He said, and managed to find his way to the couch.  
  
"Can you just stop for me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, but, you see, I need agreements, in a somewhat contract form, and contracts need to be singed." He said, another manic glint in his eyes.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked, catching his train of thought. She came and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, it all depends on who the I'm making a contract with doesn't it?" He said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I suppose it does." She said, before she felt soft lips pressing onto her own.  
  
"God you're beautiful." He whispered into her hair.  
  
She blushed. "Whatever you say Sev, whatever you say." 


	11. Further Problems With Ron

A/N: Thank you Wyrm, for liking the way I portrayed Ron. I really can't stand him. I dunno why, he just bugs me. Anyway, I'll leave you to my story.  
  
They carried on in that fashion for the next few days. They even made it somewhat public knowledge to the rest of the staff. Reactions in order:  
  
Dumbledore: I knew it had to happen someday.  
  
Remus and Sirius: SEVERUS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?  
  
Minerva: Hermione, are you sure about this dear, and Severus! I'll be having a word with you!  
  
Harry: Ron isn't going to like this Hermione, he really isn't going to like this. Snape, please take care of her.  
  
Hermione had only found out that morning that Harry had accepted the Divination Job, as he was a "True Seer".  
  
Later on during breakfast Minerva dragged Severus into a side room.  
  
"Severus, I know you wouldn't hurt Hermione, but I need to be sure that she won't hurt you in any way. The last thing we need is an overly emotional Potions Master. She's a very powerful witch our Hermione. Most of the time she doesn't realize she hurts people until long after. But she is in my protection, and I don't really approve of her . . . and you . . . And, well, you know what I mean. You're nine years her senior. I, just, don't want to see either of you hurt."  
  
"Minerva, I'm touched." He said, placing a hand over his heart.  
  
She grimaced. "I knew that would be completely wasted on you." She began to leave.  
  
"No. I get your point." He said quietly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Now lets go eat. I'm starved."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall:  
  
"Look Harry, I know Ron won't like it, but I don't care. Its not like he likes me anymore." Hermione said, spreading marmalade on her toast.  
  
"Actually, he does." Harry said quietly enough that only Hermione could hear him.  
  
"HE DOES??" Hermione yelled just as Ron entered the Hall.  
  
"Who does what?" Ron asked, getting himself some tea.  
  
"Umm, Lockhart!" Harry said, racking his brains.  
  
"Yeah! Harry just told me the ministry got his memory back, but he's being, err . . ." Hermione paused.  
  
"Investigated! Yeah, cause you know how he tried to put memory charms on us second year? Well, they found out he hadn't done any of the things in his books and he's being investigated." Harry said.  
  
"Right." Ron sounded doubtful, but couldn't elaborate on it as Severus and Minerva came back in the hall. Ron glared at Snape, and Severus glared back.  
  
"Not again!" Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Ron asked her skeptically.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said a bit to quickly.  
  
"Are you hiding something from us Herm?" Ron asked, still skeptical.  
  
"No. Not really." Hermione said.  
  
"Not really?" Ron repeated.  
  
"Well, sort of." Hermione admitted.  
  
"What?" Ron pushed.  
  
"Um, Severus, a little help please?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Hermione and I are together." Snape said bluntly.  
  
Everybody winced. They all had gotten over the initial shock (except for Ron), but hearing it straight out like that was an unexpected shock.  
  
"What?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Severus and I are together." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Hermione, I, I, you can't expect me to be civil to that bat, can you?" Ron hissed.  
  
"You'd better be." Hermione said, warning evident in her voice.  
  
"But--!" Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Ron, I love him. I know you hate him, but you'll have to get over it. I know you still have a thing for me" Here, half of the table snorted, they knew it was more than a "thing", "but you'll have to get over it because I can never love you that way. I love both you and Harry but - not like that."  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry muttered.  
  
Ron scowled.  
  
All in all, a pleasant breakfast.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Don't complain because it's short. I'm trying. I'm getting it where I want it to go, FINALLY! I probably won't be able to update for quite some time because the semester just ended, so I'm swamped. I'm writing when I can, and I apologize if it seems like I'm getting off-track during the story. I'll get up as much as possible as fast as possible.  
  
Anndi Malfoy 


	12. Poisons and Snakes

Author Note: I never did get to that damn holiday. It'll have to pass. I'll make a summary of it though . . .  
  
During the whole breaking-it-to-Ron-and-dealing-with-his-wrath everybody managed to forget about Merlin's Birthday except for Severus and Hermione. They exchanged gifts and officially got back together.  
  
**Fade into the holiday**  
  
Hermione got Severus and wonderful new quill that if you moved it a certain direction it disappeared from sight.  
  
Severus got Hermione a bracelet. It was sterling silver with small-embossed snakes with emerald eyes circling it.  
  
It seemed though, that another person remembered as a large black owl swooped in to deliver a letter to Severus.  
  
"Who's it from Sev?" Hermione had asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He had responded.  
  
He opened it, and a puff of black smoke arose form the envelope in the hideous figure of the Dark Mark, and evaporated into the closest living being it could find. Which happened to be Hermione.  
  
**Fade back to present**  
  
Severus remembered, and he moaned in despair.  
  
"Hermione . . ." He groaned, sinking to his knees at the edge of the lake, head in hands.  
  
He had gone to Dumbledore almost immediately. Albus had told him to analyze the poison, and he had. Voldemort's own invention, Darke Vapour is what he had called it. Malfoy had laid a tricky spell on the note to go with it. He had had to work out who had made the powder, what its purposes were, and pretty much everything about it before the parchment had supplied the name.  
  
There was only one cure. A Poultice, made from a plant that only grew in the Forbidden Forest, so that was where he was headed.  
  
He knew he would have to concentrate, but he couldn't get something out of his head.  
  
~ ! * ! ~  
  
**Snapes POV**  
  
You endangered her by getting involved with her, by opening that letter in front of her, its all your fault Severus. All your fault!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Well, it is.  
  
The voice said sulkily before it drifted of to some other territory in my brain.  
  
I walked away from the lake, towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
I had only my wand a small pair of leaf trimmers. I was looking for a particular type of leaf. Seven leafed, and red. A deep blood red. All I have to do is get in, get it, and get out. Pretty simple, right?  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought too.  
  
I heard the slithering, and dismissed it for a falling leaf.  
  
I kept on walking, searching the ground for a deep red leaf. I found it, and bent over and cut a few clovers from the bunch. I, unfortunately, did not look up till it was too late.  
  
The snake was on top of my back. Before I knew what was happening, it had bitten me, and I screamed. As it slithered away, I could see that this snake was something akin to the basilisk, without the eye power. I could feel the venom oozing its way through my veins and I began to loose consciousness. I was only just coherent enough to send sparks into the air. The green and silver sparkles were the last thing I saw before blackness was upon me.  
  
**Dumbledore's POV**  
  
I was pondering the mysterious "Darke Vapour" as I looked out my window. I thought I vaguely heard screaming, before it stopped, and green and silver sparks flew into the air deep in the Forbidden Forest. There was only one person in Hogwarts whose wand sent silver and green sparks. Severus.  
  
I ran out of my office calling Sirius and Harry to me, as the three of us were all legal animagus'.  
  
We ran into the Forest, changing as we went. Sirius turned immediately into Padfoot, Harry, so much like his father, turned into a marvelous white stag, a bit smaller than James had been though. I myself, turned into a Phoenix, remarkably like Fawkes.  
  
We ran, or flew, in my case, to the source of the sparks, and found Severus Snape sprawled unconscious under them.  
  
I transformed back and signaled for Sirius and Harry to do so also. I took his measurements and performed the spell to see if there was anything deathly serious with him. Unluckily for us, there was.  
  
~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys, I'm gonna leave you hanging for today. Sorry. I'll get this up as soon as I can, but I'll have to do it from school. Oh well. If I get caught, I'm screwed, but I haven't gotten caught yet, so its okay. Anyway, bye bye! 


	13. Rescue

A/N: YAY! Two chapters up in one day! :) Anyway, I'll be back in a bit, cuz I have to take a shower, gack! Always have to do em in the mornings, so tired, and they expect me to be coherent enough for a shower.  
  
Okay. Back, and now for the story.  
  
**Continues in Dumbledore's POV**  
  
There was a snakebite on Severus' shoulder, and blood was soaking his robes. I heard Sirius gasp, he may not like Severus, but he did have a heart.  
  
I scanned the area with my wand, and, sure enough, an Heir to the Kingdom of Snakes was lurking a few meters away.  
  
"Harry, get him up off the ground." I ordered The Boy Who Lived.  
  
I heard him mutter the levitation spell, and walked over to where Severus was floating in mid air.  
  
We summoned a rope, and attached it to my leg, then the other end to Severus.  
  
Then we transformed, and I brought Severus back to the castle.  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
They took Snape directly to the Hospital Wing, and Harry went off somewhere.  
  
Sirius stayed with Albus, who stayed with Severus, which meant that Sirius Black had to stay with his sworn enemy, Severus Snape.  
  
Harry came in awhile with Ron, and Sirius left.  
  
All of them though, were happy to see that Severus had managed to get the leaf, and thereby they could heal Hermione, who could help them with Severus.  
  
They only had one problem though. The 'Darke Vapour' made it increasingly hard for Hermione to swallow anything, and it was spinning through her body like a tornado, tearing up what it likes, and making Hermione's condition almost helpless.  
  
It took them two weeks to make the Vapour slow enough that Hermione could take the Poultice, and when she did, it took another week for her to come back completely.  
  
Harry and Ron stayed with her, helping with almost everything. Their friendship had been sewn together again, and during this time Ron somehow managed to get it around his head that Hermione had eyes only for Severus.  
  
Weeks passed and Severus got slowly worse. Poppy Pomfrey, Hermione, and Albus all worked hard to save him. Poppy had stuffed him full of pain reliever potions, and Albus had done something only Albus could do, and no one was really sure what.  
  
Hermione just stayed with him, hoping against hope that he would wake up.  
  
Harry and Ron came to stay with her for some time.  
  
"What can you possibly see in him Herm?" Ron asked her one day.  
  
"You just need to get him on a topic he feels strongly about, and he opens up some. You know how some people wedge their feet in a door to stop it from closing?" They nodded, "You just need to do that with him sometimes, and then," She made a strange gesture that made absolutely no sense.  
  
"What is," Ron mimicked her gesture, "this, supposed to mean?"  
  
"You have no sense in metaphors Ron Weasley." She said, hitting him on the arm. "It means that he opens the door. He lets you in."  
  
"Oh." Was all he could manage.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ushered all of them out, insisting that he wouldn't wake up any time soon, and she was sure to tell them if he did.  
  
Hermione walked down to her quarters and slumped on the bed. It certainly had been a long day.  
  
~!@!~  
  
I'm sick. Humor me. Lol, yeah, I'm sick and I posted these up here as soon as it was possible. 


	14. Recovery

A/N: I don't know why I put this here, I have nothing to say . . . OH WAIT! Yes I do. I have another story up here. Its called "Deaths Voice". It's extremely Angsty; so, it's R. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Hermione awoke to the irritating knocking on her door at three thirty in the morning, two days later.  
  
"Come in . . ." She muttered into her pillow.  
  
Ron and Harry spilled into the room, and both started talking at once.  
  
"Hermione-!"  
  
"He's awake!"  
  
"He woke up!"  
  
"I already said that dumbass!"  
  
"He wants-!"  
  
"To see you!"  
  
"Don't interrupt me!"  
  
"Sorry! Anyway,"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey-!"  
  
"That old Dragon!"  
  
"Shut up Ron! She sent us here-!"  
  
"To get you up-!"  
  
"To see him!"  
  
"ONE AT A TIME!" Hermione yelled.  
  
They both quieted.  
  
"Ron, you first."  
  
"He's up, he wants to see you." Was all he could manage because he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey sent us here to wake you up so you could see him." Harry said, more calmly than Ron did. (As usual.)  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Hermione said as she bolted out the door.  
  
She burst into the Hospital Wing, and ran straight to his bed.  
  
"Severus!" She cried.  
  
"Hermione, you're not acting very much like the adult you are right now." Severus said weakly.  
  
"Well excuse me for being happy to see you!" Hermione pretended to huff but couldn't keep the grin off her face.  
  
He grinned as well, though very weakly. "Come here." He said, wrapping her in his long, slender arms.  
  
"I love you Hermione." He whispered quietly into her hair.  
  
"I love you too Severus." She muttered into his pillow, savoring the feeling of being in his arms once again.  
  
~!*!~~!*!~! ~ It was around eight o'clock that night when Hermione stirred from the chair she had perched in.  
  
"Hermione." She heard Severus whisper from his bed.  
  
"Yes Love?" She asked to the quiet night.  
  
"Tell me about your parents, what they were like, how much they loved you . . . What they would have thought of . . . Us." He whispered.  
  
"My parents were, wonderful." She started, already fighting through the tears. "They supported me in everything I did, they supported me when I came here, when I started seeing Ron."  
  
Severus snorted in disgust. *His* Hermione, seeing that, that, *Weasley*?  
  
"They were dentists." Hermione continued as if there was no interruption. "They were probably didn't act much like dentists though, but how should I know? I never met any other dentists." She was crying by now, letting the tears flow out of her. "They would have been so, so, proud of me, if they knew I got this job, they would have been, overjoyed. And you, they would have loved you. Anybody I knew, they made an effort for. But they would have loved you."  
  
She paused as a sob racked her body.  
  
"Hermione . . ." Severus started.  
  
"No, Sev. I've got to get this out." Hermione said determinedly. "And I might as well start from the beginning."  
  
She let her mind wander back to the painful memories of when her parents were alive and well, back to the memories where she thought she was just a normal, muggle girl.  
  
**Flashback, Hermione's POV**  
  
"Oh, come on Mum!" I said, pulling Mum to the Post Office. "You said Aunt Molly was going to send me something!"  
  
"Of course she is darling!" Mum said, as she pulled out the key for the post office box.  
  
"Oh! Hermione, dear, there's no package, but there *is* a letter here for you.  
  
"Really?" I asked, ten-year-old fashion, all excitement because it was a REAL letter.  
  
"Dear Miss Granger, (It read)  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
"O-oh Mum! Can I go, please Mum, can I go?" I asked. A new school! And of, what had it said? 'Witchcraft and Wizardry', I had been dreaming of things like this for years!  
  
"I don't know honey, I'll talk to your father about it."  
  
**End Flashback, New Memory, Same POV**  
  
"Dad! Please?" I said as we walked down the strange new place called Diagon Alley.  
  
"Alright Sweetie. You can go, but," Dad consulted the letter, "You'll need, a, wand."  
  
"Okay!" I said happily, and trotted off down the street.  
  
**Aboard The Hogwarts Express**  
  
I caught my first glance of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville just lost one." I looked over at the boy with red hair, and saw he was holding out a wand, "Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see it then!"  
  
"Sunshine daises, Butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" The boy chanted.  
  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" . . .  
  
**Fade back to present, Normal POV**  
  
Hermione rocked back and forth, crying hard.  
  
"If I hadn't come to Hogwarts, they'd still be alive! If I hadn't met Harry, or Ron, I would still have parents! But no! I just HAD to come!"  
  
Severus cut her off.  
  
"Hermione, love, you shouldn't blame Harry, or Ron, or yourself for that matter, if I was still doing that, hell, I could be in Azkaban by now! But Albus go through to me. He showed me that there IS more to life. I'm going to help you do that love."  
  
"Okay Sev." She said, before allowing her grief to unbottle itself from the depths of her heart and spill out.  
  
Two hours later found them sitting and talking, Hermione's eyes red, and Severus' shoulder, damp.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Yeah, that was really easy to write, and I'm surprised. I thought it would be a pain, but I guess severe emotional stress would influence someone's writing, don't you think? Anyway, I'll upload as soon as possible.  
  
Anndi 


	15. Headache

Authors Note: Dear God I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to make you wait this long! I was writing the fourth chapter for DV and I completely forgot about One Chance. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!!!  
  
Anyway, won't make you wait longer.  
"Hermione, you really didn't have to tell me." Severus began.  
  
"Yes I did, Sev." Hermione protested.  
  
"No, you didn't." He protested.  
  
"Look, it's done." Hermione said reasonably. Well, as reasonably as you can get when faced with a scowling Professor Severus Snape standing in front of you looking as if he would have loved to give you about three weeks of detention even if you weren't under his control. You had to hand it to him though. He had a very intimidating figure.  
  
"Fine." He snapped. Poppy had just let him out of the Infirmary. He was grumpy.  
  
"Come on. Dumbledore wants to see you." Hermione motioned towards the stairs.  
  
He groaned.  
  
"Severus!" Albus called as he walked down the corridor.  
  
"Hello Albus." Severus managed.  
  
Hermione turned to leave but stopped when her name was called.  
  
"Hermione!" It was Severus.  
  
"I think it better if you came with us." Albus commented lightly, though there was no twinkle to be seen anywhere on his person.  
  
"Alright." Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"Dung Bombs." The Headmaster said to the gargoyle that guarded his office.  
  
"Severus, Hermione, I have some news." Albus said, seating himself behind his desk.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione queried.  
  
"The Death Eaters that we did not round up, which I may say, was uncharacteristically stupid of me, are on the move again. And our friends, Clara Van Kleeck and Alexandra Turkowski are," He gulped, "Dead."  
  
"No!" Snape suddenly shouted.  
  
"I'm afraid so Severus." The Headmaster said gravely.  
  
"How can you be sure Albus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There have been unsolved muggle killings in London, the dark mark has been seen in Oxford. There is not much proof, but it is there."  
  
"Damn." Severus yelled.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked carefully.  
  
"I" He said, "Have a headache."  
A/N: I swear this is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written.. Well, my Internet has been down recently and I haven't gotten a chance to upload. My apologies for the wait.  
  
AM 


	16. The Cure For The Common Headache

My friends, I am sorry to say this, but I fear this story is fast coming to a close. There are chapters yet that need to be written, but this is on of the few that are left for this story. I believe that our Heroes will indeed get together, and stay together, but that is not for you or me to know yet. I will not let this story go without a proper Epilogue, but, as I said, there are not many chapters to go before you will see the Epilogue.  
  
However long this story is, I give you the next chapter.  
  
WARNING: MUSH ALERT, SAPPY SWEET!!!  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Hermione, SHUT UP!!!" Severus said in a very UnSnapeLike manner.  
  
She just laughed harder.  
  
"Fine." He said, and managed a grin.  
  
Severus stood up, walked over to her chair, leaned forward with both hands on the arms; (Hermione was still laughing.) "Hermione," He hissed, "Quiet."  
  
She continued to laugh.  
  
He leaned in farther, and pressed his lips hard against hers.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said, her voice stifled by Snapes mouth.  
  
*Pop* *Pop, pop, pop*  
  
"Ahem!" Said five voices.  
  
"Ew." It was Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" And Harry.  
  
"Severus!" Minerva.  
  
"As much as I err.enjoy this, ew." And Remus.  
  
"I quite agree." Said Albus, the twinkle re-infesting his eyes.  
  
"Albus!" Severus and Hermione both cried incredulously.  
  
And then Hermione had a sudden idea.  
  
Hermione leaned forward in her chair and whispered in Snape's ear, "Well, if it's a show they want." Before pulling him down on top of her, and taking fast claim of his mouth.  
  
And then there was a resounding thunk.  
  
Ron had fainted.  
  
Hermione and Severus, however, hardly noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other.  
  
Albus laughed. "That is quite enough now." He said, and they pulled apart, panting.  
  
"Hermione!" Severus yelped.  
  
"Yes?" She said innocently.  
  
"Gods." He said, gasping for breath.  
  
"I'll take that as 'I love you,'" She said, grinning.  
  
"Ew, Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Hermione snapped playfully.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said groggily from the floor. "Never. Do. That. Again."  
  
Remus laughed from where he was standing beside Albus.  
  
"Come Remus, Severus, lets leave them be." The wizened old man said.  
  
"Ah yes, the Hogwarts Dream Teem, together again." Severus said sardonically.  
  
They left. A collective sigh filled the room.  
  
"Hermione-."  
  
"Explain-."  
  
"Everything." Ron and Harry said together.  
  
"All right guys."  
  
"I suppose it all started when Severus saved me from You- Kno - Voldemort. I guess I'll have to tell you everything. Sirius walked past my cell, I believe it was Sirius, yes, Sirius walked past in his Animagus form, and alerted the others of my presence, along with Clara, and Alexandra. Unfortunately, I have recently heard that they are dead." The two boys gasped. "I know. Anyway, Travis got us out, and, since I was closest to the door, stumbled out first. Sev caught me." She said with a smile.  
  
"They took us through the underground tunnels that made up Voldemort's Lair and Apparated us to Hogwarts. I noticed Severus had changed while in The Lair, and stopped him outside the doors, and then you guys came. I ended up searching him out, and he, err, made it very clear what his feeling for me where."  
  
"And they where.?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Quite. libidinous." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Oh." Ron said, turning a light shade of green.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said, getting back on track, "I ended up crying, and he helped me. The next day, my parents are dead. Awhile later, Severus bought me Cavan, and then we went to my Grans. Sev met Uncle Stew, and we ended up ending the relationship. Well, I did. Then Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, Severus was pretty beat up, and we went to the gathering. Then you two came again, and we had some, slight difficulties. Then Merlin's Birthday comes around and I ended up talking to you, and then that bloody Malfoy infects me with that, crap, and Severus hurts himself. So, then I told Sev all about my parents. And, this is where you find me now." She said, spreading her hands wide.  
  
"Well, you certainly have been busy." Harry said.  
  
"Definitely." Ron agreed.  
"Well Severus." Albus said, turning to him once the door was closed. "You certainly have chosen well." If Albus Dumbledore was anyone other than Albus Dumbledore, and he was talking to anyone but Severus Snape, he would have said something along the lines of "Well, you certainly know how to pick `em."  
  
"Yes." Said Remus, "And I believe you found the cure for the common headache."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
What an accomplishment, two in 10 minutes. All repeat after me "Wow, Anndi CAN type."  
  
Lol, love you guys. Hope this lasts.  
  
--Miss Anndi Malfoy of Slytherin House 


	17. Flights of Thought

THE OLD AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Ok guys. Wyrm, I * have * read over the dialogue, and can really find no better substitute, but I did try. Thanks so much to everyone though, I have forty reviews, and I couldn't be happier with them.  
  
Like I said last chapter, this story is closing fast, I'll be able to milk out a good five or six chapters more, but that may be it, I might, just might, get away with more, and I will have an epilogue, but like I said, Sevvie and Herm-ee-one have only so far they can go.  
  
THE *NEWER* AUTHORS NOTE  
  
I have a dedication. This story is written for Lori. Or more better known as Snapes Apprentice. She's the reason I'm still writing.  
  
AND A QUOTE TO GO WITH  
  
"So do all thoughts, they are winged."  
  
Orlando; As You Like It, William Shakespeare  
  
Severus couldn't help it. He grinned.  
  
Remus stared at him.  
  
Severus' grin widened.  
  
Albus chuckled and walked past them, intent on getting some food.  
  
"Dammit Severus!" Remus yelled.  
  
"What?" Severus said innocently.  
  
Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "Innocence does not become you Snape." He said.  
  
"And cursing does not become you Lupin." Severus returned.  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
They began to wander the halls aimlessly, as they had when they were much, much younger. The shy werewolf and the gangly pale Slytherin.  
  
"I want to marry her, you know."  
  
"Hmm?" Remus murmured, lost in his own thoughts, lamenting the upcoming moon and its control over his life.  
  
"I want to marry her." Severus said, stopping and turning to the other man, whose face was laced with shock and overwhelming happiness.  
  
Remus' face drooped as he thought.  
  
"You, out of all of us, should be happy Severus."  
  
"I don't deserve it." Severus replied bitterly, as he started walking again.  
  
"You do." Remus insisted, "All those years of your life that were wasted, you can makeup for them Severus!"  
  
"I don't deserve happiness, and I certainly don't deserve Hermione." Severus said, walking more briskly, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"If you give up on her," Remus said from behind him, unmoved. "You give up on your life Snape. Think about it. What's best for her?"  
  
Remus turned, and walked away. Leaving Severus to his wings of his thoughts, strange as they were, but all leading to the same conclusion.  
  
He would not allow his feelings to get in the way of Hermione's life. 


	18. Further Stupid Mistakes on the Behalf of...

God I'm evil. I left you with such a cliffy, I made myself want to write more! Well, read and I'll stop babbling.  
  
Why are you still listening?  
  
~~~~ ~~ ~~~~  
  
'He would not allow his feelings to get in the way of Hermione's life.'  
  
Severus walked the opposite way, back towards Dumbledore's office, back towards Hermione.  
  
He was paying so little attention to where he was going that he walked right past Peeves.  
  
The Poltergeist cackled. It wasn't everyday he got to play with the Head of Slytherin.  
  
SPLOOSH!!!  
  
Peeves zoomed away, up into a corner of the ceiling to admire his work.  
  
Severus had just gotten a water balloon full of hot soapy water dropped on his head.  
  
"PEEVES!" He roared, extremely irritated by the fact that he had been caught unawares by the pestering poltergeist.  
  
Peeves cackled and zoomed away, singing something that sounded a lot like:  
  
"I dropped a bomb on one Severus Snape."  
  
Severus felt fingers thread through his now hot-and-soapy-locks.  
  
He spun around, already aware that it was Hermione by the way his body reacted.  
  
As he spun, his hands for her waist and he picked her up, surprisingly strong for one so thin.  
  
"Hello Sev." She said cheerily as he placed back on the ground.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He said, slowly and silkily.  
  
"Is something wrong Severus?" She asked, peering up at him.  
  
He was about to say no, but it came out as, "Yes."  
  
"Well?" Hermione prompted.  
  
"Willyoumarryme?" His said quickly.  
  
"What?" She spluttered.  
  
"Will you, will you marry me?" He repeated.  
  
"Sev. I dunno.I'm only nineteen.Honestly!"  
  
"I'll understand if you say no." He assured her, scowling down his nose at her.  
  
The effect was somewhat lost by the fact that his hair was dripping and a bubble slid down the prominent hook of his nose.  
  
"Not now Severus. I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."  
  
"Ah. I see." Severus said, turning away from her, his back and shoulders rigid.  
  
"Sev?" A tentative query came from behind him.  
  
"Yes." He said rigidly.  
  
"Why did you ask me?"  
  
"Impulse." He said dismissively.  
  
"Liar." He heard Hermione whisper.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A/N: Oops. I've been caught, Take me to the court of law and tell them I'm a procrastinator.  
  
OK, so much for the dramatics. It's Friday, May 16, 2003 finally. I presented my crappy history project, and am now finished with it.  
  
My director (for a play) has resurfaced again, and we will perform the 11th and 12th, the days before school gets out.  
  
I will finish this soon. You'll know when you find the chapter titled "Finis" and then "Epilogue" soon after.  
  
TTFN  
  
@nndy 


	19. Snarky Bastard

Authors Notes: Hey there all! I don't own Mary Russell, she belongs (currently)to Laurie R King, read her work, its great. Oh! And I know Mary Russell is half American. But in the wise words of Freelancer: My fic, my rules.

Impulse? Severus was a bloody liar and he knew it.

He had left Hermione in the kitchens, she had been complaining about food.

He sighed again. Impulse?

"My, my, aren't we lonely?" A seductive voice said mockingly from the darkest corer of his office.

Severus could tell by the way she (he was quite sure it was a woman speaking) spoke that it wasn't Hermione.

"Who am I having the, pleasure, to speak with?" Severus asked silkily.

"You don't remember me?" The woman asked, coming a little closer to the light. "Oh, tut, tut, Sevvie darling. How could you forget your first love?"

"First love?" Severus asked, thinking back farther than he would have liked.

**Memory, SS POV**

"Who's the new girl?" I asked Lucius.

"Dunno. Some Russell woman."

"Russell?" I asked.

"Oh, honestly Snape!" Lucius snapped. "Stop looking past that hooked nose, and work on your damn test!"

"Snarky bastard."

"What was that?"

"Absolutely nothing Lucius. Nothing at all."

**Later that night. Dinner**

Dumbledore stood up.

"As you may have noticed, we have a new student. Now I know that we do not regularly take on foreign exchange and let me answer some of your questions now."

"No. She is not American, French or Bulgarian. She is as English as I am. She was sorted into Slytherin house. And do not moan Gryffindors, you can't get all the new ones."

"Let me introduce Miss Mary Russell of Sussex!"

"Are there any questions?"

Macnair stood up.

"Yes Mister Macnair?" Dumbledore asked, that damned twinkle in his eye.

Macnair addressed Russell.

"Will you go out with me?"

Russell looked at him. "No."

Macnair sat down to gales of laughter from all directions.

"Sit down now Miss Russell." Dumbledore said quietly.

Russell walked past Macnair and Lestrange, and plopped herself between Lucius and myself.

"Mary Russell." She said, sticking her hand out to me for a brief shake.

"Severus Snape." I said, turning it upside down, to kiss her hand.

Her skin was smooth.

**Memory over. Reg. POV**

"Mary? Mary Russell?"


	20. Bum Bum BUM! A Scandal!

Authors Note: *ducks flying fruit and random garbage* I'm SORRY!!! I've been busy and - and..and okay.I started other stories and got sidetracked and pretty much left One Chance in the ditch, but I've got this out, don't I?  
  
And I'm sorry to those of you who were pre-disposed to hate Mary Russell. I hope I change your mind with this chapter.  
  
"Oh very good, Sevvie, Darling." She purred. "I was afraid you may have forgotten me."  
  
Severus smiled bemusedly, "Never, Mary. Never."  
  
"So how have you been?" Mary asked, dropping the drama while dropping into a chair.  
  
"Fine. Fine, and yourself?" Severus smiled at her, a true smile.  
  
"Beating off lecherous men with a stick. Speaking of, have you found yourself a girl?"  
  
"Actually, yes." He grinned, remembering how Hermione's eyes sparkled when she laughed, and how her Muggle oddities popped out at random moments. "Yes, I have."  
  
"Oh good. Now, tell me all about her." She tapped him on the knee encouragingly.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything you want to tell me."  
  
"Her name is Hermione. She's nineteen. I know," he said in response to Mary's gasp, "She's young, but if she'll have me, then I'm hers. Her hair is brown - no honey, and her eyes are like fresh cinnamon. She's got this infectious laugh that could make any man crumble. And her hands. God, her hands! They're small, and delicate, but in any moment, she could easily take you down with them. She's short, but not dumpy, and she has a temper like a banshee with a headcold. Furious, but oddly quiet. And she has a scar, right above her left eye, from her first year, when she had gone traipsing after the Sorcerers Stone with Potter and Weasley." He trailed off, his eyes oddly soft.  
  
Mary sighed. "You've got it bad, Sev. Real bad."  
  
"I know. I know." He shook his head and dropped it into his hands. "I can't get her out of my head. She like a disease, a disease I don't want to go away. And she will. I know she will."  
  
"If she has half the love for you that you've got for her, then she won't."  
  
"What about you? I haven't spoken to you for seventeen years. Where have you been?" Severus asked sharply, jerking his head up from his hands and staring at Mary, clearly expecting an answer.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Severus nodded. "Oh-kay. I've been in America."  
  
"America?"  
  
"The one and only. Chicago, to be exact. Chicago, Illinois."  
  
"Well, its no wonder your beating lecherous men off with a stick! Chicago, Mary? I thought you knew your stuff."  
  
"I do. But you know I had no choice. I had to leave. I only had one ticket, and it was to Chicago. So, Chicago was where I went."  
  
"You could have stayed. Hidden at Snape Manor -."  
  
"For seventeen years?"  
  
"Good point. Does he know you're here?"  
  
"No. As far as Cornelius knows, I'm dead."  
  
"You should press charges."  
  
"I can't. Its embarrassing."  
  
"What? That the Minister of Sodding Magic abused and raped you? Of course its embarrassing. But we can get past that. This should be brought to light." Severus growled, his voice hoarse with pent up emotion.  
  
"No." Mary said firmly. "It was a long time ago."  
  
"But you still have the scar."  
  
She smiled sadly, "Oh yes. I've still got it." She turned her cheek, exposing an oval shaped scar with the letters "MoM" imprinted in the middle. 


End file.
